Family Bond
by Erinskie
Summary: The Curtis family,including a sister,must work together against the odds to maintain their family bond. Includes Alternative Ending! Reviewer: ...what an amazing story you have... COMPLETE, Reviews appreciated! 1 of 6 stories in the series
1. Default Chapter

Family Bond

Chapter one

I glanced up at the clock on the classroom wall. It was just seconds before the final school bell rang. Everyone was itching to get out of school because the cold winter had finally brought something to the town that we hadn't seen all season, snow. I grabbed my books off of my desk, put on my winter jacket and headed out into the rapidly filling halls of my high school. I always brought my books and coat to my last class because my locker was on the other side of the school building. I also didn't like being in the halls after school. It was always crowded and there were fights all the time.

See, my brothers and I go to high school in the middle of town. Within the school there are two dominant groups, the rich kids, or the Socials, which we call the Socs. Then there are the poor kids, the greasers. Now the term greaser only fits with the guys, because they are generally thugs who dress in jeans and t-shirts and style their long hair with grease. For the girls it's a little different. A greaser girl is trashy looking with her skirt hiked up, her shirt worn tight and a dirty mouth to match. Me, I don't fit either group, but since my brothers are greasers, I am a greaser too.

I headed down the concrete steps toward the parking lot to wait for the others. The Oklahoma winter air blew through my thin coat sending a chill up my back. I had hoped for a better coat for this winter, but there just wasn't enough money in the family funds so I didn't tell anyone I needed one. Standing in the falling snow was one of my favorite things to do. As people flooded out of the building I stood watching the snowflakes falling from the sky. I didn't notice anyone else. Then again I rarely ever did.

I was a bit of a loner at school. I started my freshman year in the spring semester when I was only twelve years old. Being that young in such a big school was scary for me, and I was in many upper level classes so I didn't make any friends.

I remember on my first day of high school I was sitting on the couch at home. My mom and dad were so proud and excited for my first day. I was frightened. The older kids were so tall, and rough and I was afraid I would get trampled in the hallways. Mom was a sharp woman and she noticed my lack of enthusiasm. Before we left she told my oldest brother Darrel, who was in his senior year, that he needed to keep his eye on me. Everyday that semester Darry walked me to my first class and met me everyday at my locker after school. Darry was very popular in school; he was captain of his football team, made good grades and was handsome as well. A lot of the girls, both Soc's and greasers thought he was cute. Best of all he didn't seem to fall into one group or the other, just like me. I was so sad when he graduated.

"Geez it's cold out here."

Ponyboy's voice made me jump as my attention was taken away from the snow and directed toward him. Pony shivered as we waited for the others. Of course he was just wearing a long sleeve zippered sweatshirt. My mom tells him every cold morning to get a thicker jacket, but Pony rarely listens. That's the problem with Ponyboy, he's real book smart but he has no common sense.

Ponyboy and I have a special connection, because we are twins. Even though we obviously weren't identical we definitely shared a lot in common, like our high IQ's. Pony was actually suppose to begin high school the same time I was, but a three week bout with the chicken pox kept him from starting. Both of us love to lose ourselves in a book or a thought. We don't have a lot of friends and we are both gentle people considering the neighborhood we come from.

I laughed, "Of course it's cold you idiot! Its February."

"Yeah and I hope we don't have another day like this one for a long time."

I looked up at him, he was a few inches taller than me. "Well it's the 29th Pony, so I am sure we won't be having another day like this for 4 more years!"

Ponyboy wasn't alone, he was paired up with his best friend Johnny Cade. Johnny had an interesting look to him. His eyes were very dark, almost black and they were shadowed by his long bangs and dark skin. Johnny was a quiet guy who had a really hard home life. His mom always yelled and his dad liked to hit. So for most of his childhood Johnny was at our house, both day and night. My dad tried to talk some sense into Johnny's dad once, tell him to not hit so much and all. It didn't work though, and dad came home with a new black eye. All dad would say when we teased him was "You should have seen the other guy." I don't think my dad hit back. That just wasn't his style.

Pony was getting ready to retort when our sixteen year old brother Sodapop and his best friend in the whole world, Steve Randall, came bounding out of the building. Steve was moving with his semi-cool swagger. He was sixteen, had dark hair and eyes and was just a little taller than Sodapop.

Soda was leaping around. He was always excited to be out of school. He hated school. It was just two much sitting time for Soda. Johnny and Ponyboy laughed softly at Soda who was dancing around in the snow trying to catch flakes on his tongue. Soda always made everybody laugh because he was so full of energy and life. He was handsome too. He was the cutest of all my brothers and he knew it. He was confident and cocky as well as caring. If any of us had a problem we would take it to Soda and he would help us through.

"Come on let's get to the car, it's freezing out here." Steve said as he pulled the collar up on his coat and attempted to light his cigarette in the wind. He didn't carry any books. He rarely did his homework or maybe he just wasn't in any classes that gave homework.

The group followed Steve through the parking lot to his car. Steve gave everyone in the gang a ride to and from school everyday. That made him OK in my book. At least I didn't have to walk or ride the bus.

"Wahoo!" Soda yelled and jumped around. "It's snowing, I love snow!"

"Awe man! We are going to have some fun driving home today!" A voice yelled from behind us. I turned around to find Two-Bit jogging up towards us. Two-Bit Matthews was almost eighteen years old and still a sophomore. His real name is Keith, but his quick wit earned him the nickname since he always had his own two bits to add to any conversation. Two-Bit had a stocky build, brown hair and long sideburns. He was so far behind in school that anyone else in his situation would have dropped out by now. Two-Bit was different though, he loved school and some questioned if he was ever going to leave.

We all piled into Steve's car, I rode in the backseat with Soda and Ponyboy. Ponyboy and I always rode in the back. By the time we were ready to leave heavy flakes were falling from the sky and there was over two inches of snow on the frozen ground and streets. Steve pulled out of the parking lot faster than usual sending the tail end of the car to fishtail back and forth. 

Soda, Two Bit and Steve all hooted and hollered with excitement. Pony and Johnny quietly enjoyed the mischief while all I did was tensed up. I was often the timid one and I suggested to Steve. "You better slow down or your gonna get us killed."

Steve heard "you better speed up and scare the girl in the back seat." Then he hit the brakes and sent the car reeling into an uncontrollable 360-degree spin. How we missed hitting other cars, the curbs and a light pole I will never know.

Sodapop threw his right arm around me and smiled with his movie star grin. "Come on Sissy, lighten up and have some fun!" In my brother's gang they often called me by my nickname, Sissy. My oldest brother Darrel actually gave me the name when I was about seven. All of the boys in the neighborhood wrestled and played rough. Most of the time I just watched them play. Darry always told me to get into the game. One day I told him I didn't want to get hurt and he has called me Sissy ever since. For the longest time my parents thought he called me Sissy because I was the little sister. They were not to happy to hear the truth later that Darry was actually teasing me because I wasn't tough enough to play with the wild pack of boys my brothers called friends.

I didn't consider myself a sissy, but I was definitely shy and cautious. You kind of had to be that way in my neighborhood. We lived in a poor area of town on the northeast side. Most of the families there have a hardship of some kind or other. As kids we never really noticed we were poor and different. It wasn't until middle school and high school when we noticed there were so many kids and families out there that had more than us. Sometimes with even as little as my family had I felt we were better off than the rich kids. My mama always said money can come and go, but love from a family sticks with you for eternity. I used to think about that saying when I laid in bed at night. I knew what she meant. I would choose my family over money any day!

I guess I didn't mention it, but my given name is Scout Marie Curtis. My father loved to read books, that's where Pony and I get it. A few weeks before I was born he started reading the book To Kill a Mockingbird. Immediately he loved the name of the little girl in the book, Scout. He told everyone that if he had a daughter he would give her that name. He loved how the girl in the book adored her dad and her brother. He knew in this family a daughter would surely become a tomboy and a tough one when she needed to be.

The character Scout and I actually have a bit in common. The character prefers her boy friends and tomboy antics. I only played with my brothers and their friends. Most of the girls in the neighborhood were not my age and because I was ahead in school it was hard for me to make friends there. Ever since I was old enough to play outside on my own my parents have made sure my brothers included me in every game. Even when I was included they still played as rough as if I was a boy. In fact, most days of my life I even dressed like a boy. Ever since Ponyboy gained on me in height I wore his hand-me-downs to save the family money. And those hand me downs were well worn because they were Soda's hand-me –downs before they were Pony's. My t-shirts were always to long and the pants I had to cinch tight with a belt and roll up. I never complained. It was a sacrifice I had to make for the family. Besides I was the only girl, so when my parents could spoil one of us they always chose me first. I did have some nice girl clothes, but I saved those outfits for special days at school and dances and stuff.

After more than an hour cruising the town skidding through intersections and doing donuts in half full parking lots I was relieved when we pulled up outside our house. I wanted to be the first one out of our car. The guys were laughing at me, but I didn't care what they thought. I ran up the snow covered steps to my house and swung the front door open. Inside my Darry was already home.

"Are you home early because of the snow?" I asked.

"Yep," Darry said without taking his eyes off the TV, "kind of hard to roof houses with snow on them." Darry was nineteen years old and not good at casual conversation. He was the type of person who was only concerned with the facts, everything to him was black and white. I felt bad for him that he didn't have an active imagination like Pony and I. I also felt bad for him because he had to come home early from work. I knew that bummed Darry out. He was still at home because our family didn't have enough money to send him to college. My dad helped him get the roofing job so he could spend and year or two working and save enough money to go to school later.

I put my books down on the dining room table and kicked off my wet shoes as the other boys came into the house.

Soda was grinning from ear to ear as he kicked his shoes off, both Soda and I hated wearing shoes, and through his jacket on the floor. "You should have seen it Darry!" He began with added laughter. "Steve was fishtailing and flying around out there and Sissy was in the back seat screaming and holding on to me with her eyes shut."

I looked over to find Darry giving Soda his full attention and laughing at the image. Soda was the best at making everyone else laugh, so I didn't mind being the fool to make him laugh too.

"I love snow!" Soda yelped. "I am gonna move to Canada where it snows everyday!"

Pony and I exchanged glances. We both knew Soda believed it snowed everyday in Canada and that wasn't true, but it never did any good to correct him.

Darrel laughed at Soda, he loved that kid. I think it was because as kids he always had Sodapop to play with and Pony and I had each other. Naturally those two spent a lot of time as a pair.

I sat down at the dining room table with Johnny and Ponyboy and pulled my homework out of my book. Pony and I knew the rules, homework had to be before anything else. It has always been that way for all of us kids. The only one who gets away with messing around is Soda. He could never concentrate right after school. He definitely needed time to unwind.

Sodapop bounced off the couch and into the dining room. He put both hands on the back of my chair and leaned in to see what we were studying. "Are you two going to be done in time to make mom and dad their anniversary dinner?"

February 29th was out parents wedding anniversary. Dad said he wanted to get married on that date because it only comes around every four years and he knew he wouldn't have enough money to buy my mother something nice every year. So as tradition the two of them take the day off, dad buys mom a semi-expensive gift and she packs a lunch and the two of them drive to the country where they had originally met at a picnic. Ever since Darry was old enough to boil water to make noodles we have been making dinner for them when they get home. This year Ponyboy is in charge of making the noodles, Darry will make the garlic bread and I will make the meatballs. To assure the dinner comes out nice we only let Sodapop open the spaghetti sauce, but even he can make that into an event.

"Yeah, we can make time for that." Pony assured him.

The front door swung open and everyone looked to see if it was our parents. Dallas Winston stepped into the house. "Whoa! Look at all that snow! There has to be about three inches out there." Dallas, nicknamed Dally, was a tough kid who had probably the toughest life of all of my brothers' friends. Dally was full of anger and hate because he had a tough life and no real family to take care of him. He lived in the bad parts of New York where gangs were real and the fights were deadly. By the time Dally moved to our neighborhood he had already been in jail and had a police record that was more than two dozen pages long, and that was just at age 12.

Soda swaggered over to the window to check out the fluffy white snow that had piled up. As mischief filled his mind he looked back over his right shoulder. "Hey ya'll, who wants to get in a snowball fight?"

Everyone jumped up.

"Yeah let's do it!" Steve hollered. "Soda you're on my team."

I looked over at Pony to see if he was planning on ditching his homework and then towards Soda. "I'm on Darry's team!"

"Johnny and I are with Soda!" Ponyboy claimed his stake in a team much to Steve's dismay. Steve hated that Soda always let Ponyboy tag along with everything they did.

"Darry stood up, alright that means we have Two-bit and Dally!"

Everyone grabbed their coats and bolted out the front door into the cold snow.

The game really had no structure, every one just started grabbing little piles of snow with their bare hands, packed it into snowballs and whipped it at someone not on their own team. The object of the game was to hit as many people as you could and as hard as you could. That's why I wanted to be on Darry's team. He was stronger then any of the others.

Dusk set in and our breath could be seen coming from our mouths as we dodged behind poles, trees and vehicles to avoid being hit. I found the safest spot was behind Darry and that's where I stayed. I would pack the snowballs and cradle a pile of them in the crook of my arm and he would fire them at the others. My team dominated as Two-Bit, Dally and Darry kept the other four under fire. Soda tried to flank us several times only to be pelted with snow. That didn't bother him though. He loved the action and competition.

In all the commotion I just barely heard the phone ringing inside the house. I took off from my safe spot behind Darrel to run inside and answer the phone. My trip was cut short by my over active brother who had come sliding down the sidewalk and accidentally collided with me. I flew in the air head over heels and landed on my back with a thud.

Immediately the game stopped as everyone looked to be sure I was ok. Soda army crawled over to my side, his reckless smile temporarily gone. "Scout you ok?"

I looked up at his serious face and had to laugh. "Yeah I'm alright!"

Soda stood up, yanked me to my feet and declared, "play ball!" as he tossed a pile of snow down the back of my shirt.

"Soda knock it off, I need to get the phone."

My brother let me go and I skipped up the steps into the house reaching for the phone and diving into my father's favorite chair at the same time. "Hello?" I said while I tried to catch my breath. "Hello?" I repeated and waited for a reply. The caller was no longer on the line.

I stood up and shook more snow out from under my shirt and looked out the window at the boys roughhousing in the street. Darry was shorthanded without me, but it didn't matter because he had grabbed a hold of Soda and was using him as a shield as he closed in on Ponyboy and Johnny.

"RETREAT!" I heard Ponyboy yell and he and Johnny took off to the end of the street. Where Johnny's house was.

Inside the house was warm so I didn't return to play with the boys. I wandered into my room and exchanged my cold, wet t-shirt with a dry one. Then I headed into the kitchen, filled a pot with water and set it on the stove to boil. I grabbed the meat out of the icebox and flopped it into a bowl, threw in a few eggs, salt, pepper and dried bread crumbs and walked out to the dinning room table to mix up the ingredients for meatballs. That is when I noticed the red flashing lights outside our home. Emergency lights were never a good sign in our neighborhood.


	2. Chapter two

Family bond

Chapter two

I moved to the living room window to see if the police officers were there to break up the snowball fight, or to arrest Dally for some new crime he had committed.

I watched as the officers turned off their lights and exited their car. By this time the guys had gathered on the sidewalk in front of our house and were trying to decide which one of them was in trouble. Surprisingly the officers walked up to Darry. The tallest officer pointed toward our house, Darry shook his head yes and the three of them headed through our front gate and up the steps. The rest of the guys slowly followed behind them still looking at each other to decide who the cops were there to speak with, or haul away.

I was still standing by the couch when Darry led the officers into the living room. The taller of the two, Officer Rosen, looked over to me and I noticed something in his eyes that sent a chill up my spine. I stood frozen in front of the couch as the other six boys filed in. Johnny and Ponyboy retreated to the back of the living room by the fireplace, Two-Bit and Steve went to lean on the dining room table, Soda stood between me and the cops and Dally shut the door, and stayed there.

"Do all you boys live here?" The shorter cop, Officer Simmons, questioned pointing his finger at everyone in the room.

"No," Darry answered for them and pointed. "Just my two brothers and my little sister."

Officer Rosen drew a heavy breath. "Maybe ya'll who don't live here should get on home for the night."

No one moved. They were a gang and they considered themselves family too.

The officer looked back to Darry to see if he could get them to disperse. Darry didn't pick up on the cue he kind of puffed out his chest and asked, "what is this about?"

The tall officer again took a heavy sigh, by now my stomach had grown queasy and I had a horrible feeling I would not like the next words out of his mouth. I stepped toward Soda and grabbed his hand.

Sodapop turned his head to look at me. At first his glare was cocky and tough, but as he read my now white face he too had a panicked feeling inside. Soda put his arm around me and whispered. "Don't worry Scout."

"Maybe ya'll better have a seat." The second officer suggested.

My brother Darrel was growing tired with the stalling, and he wasn't planning on sitting unless he really needed to. "What is it officer."

"Are your parents Darrel and Margaret Curtis?"

The sound of their names made my breathing stop and I began to gasp for air. Across the room Ponyboy began shift nervously with his hands shoved in his pocket. Soda squeezed me tighter with his left arm and leaned toward the policeman as if he couldn't hear him well enough.

In front of the cops Darry still stood like a rock. "Yes."

"I am sorry to have to bring you this news..."

Ponyboy let out a small hoarse noise from his throat, "No..."

I fell to my knees leaving Soda to just stand there in suspense waiting for the next words.

"Your parents were in an auto wreck an hour ago, I'm sorry, but they were killed on impact."

Ponyboy shook his head and repeated the word "No". I continued to gasp for air as grief filled my body. Sodapop fell into the couch and began to sob. Darry silently took a seat in dad's armchair, just as the policeman had suggested he do.

Soda looked back up toward the officers and asked between sobs, "are you sure, you can't be right...are you sure."

Sadly Officer Rosen, who held his hat in his hand, said. "Yes son, we are sure."

Our other "brothers" were stricken by the news as well. Dally had fallen to a seated position on the arm of the couch and was staring at the cops in disbelief and anger. Johnny had timidly put his hand on Ponyboy's back as if to comfort him. Two-bit and Steve sat on the table with the muscles in their faces tightly clenched in an effort to hold back the flood of tears they would never let show.

The grief I felt hit me harder than any other emotion I had ever felt and soon I was hyperventilating and crying at the same time. I couldn't talk, think or breathe.

Darry heard my struggle and pulled himself out of the chair, pushed the coffee table across the room and fell onto his knees on the floor in front of me. "Scout," He called for my attention as he held back his emotions. "Scout honey...." He picked me off the floor and cradled me in his arms while Soda grabbed onto him.

Sodapop began to scream at the top of his lungs. "No! No! It can't be true, it just can't be." Soda looked over at Pony who was nearby bawling on the couch. With only Johnny slightly by his side. "Pony!" Soda stretched out his arm grabbed a handful of Pony's sweatshirt and pulled him close.

Without another word Pony leaped into Soda's arms and they sobbed together.

With the family consumed in grief and shock Officer Simmons turned his attention to Dallas. "Do you know the family well?"

Immediately Dally was defensive. "No I just met them, that's why I am fucking sitting here listening to you tell them their parents are dead!"

The officer held his hands out gently toward Dally. "Calm down now, I am just wondering if you can give me some information about the family. There are a lot of young kids who no longer have their parents here to take care of them."

Dallas looked at the cop with his dark piercing eyes. He knew the system and he knew what the cop was thinking. Dally snubbed his nose at the officer. "The oldest brother is nineteen years old. He can take care of the rest of them."

The officer pulled out his note pad and began to write. "What is the oldest boy's name? Darry, he's 19. And Sodapop, he's 16...

The officer looked startled at Dally, "Did you say Sodapop?"

"Did I stutter?" Dally grew cocky and continued. "Pay attention now! The two others are Ponyboy and his sister Scout and they are both 13." Dally looked down at the fallen family. In a way he envied the bond they had and he wished he was down there with them, sharing his grief, but that wasn't going to happen. Across the room Johnny and Two-Bit had huddled together with Steve each one of them in shock over the news. The only wailing in the room came from the three youngest Curtis'.

"Well," Officer Rosen began speaking to Dally. "When the family has had some time can you give them this?" Dally looked at the envelope the cop was handing to him.

"What is it?" Dallas asked as he took the envelope.

"Just some papers they are going to need, obituary forms, some information on planning the funerals, and some paperwork for the state for guardianship of the minor children."

"Yeah, yeah I'll give this to Darry later, or maybe in the morning." Dally agreed, "So what happened man, to their parents?"

"Their car was coming to a stop by a set of railroad tracks, hit an icy patch on the road and slid in front of a train. We presume they were both killed instantly."

Dallas winced at the image and then grew sick to his stomach knowing the family would want to know that information later and he would have to tell them. "Alright, thanks officers."

The policemen nodded their heads and dismissed themselves from the house.

Dally took the envelope and joined the others across the room. "Awe man, can you believe this?"

Two-bit looked over at him tight lipped. "It shouldn't have happened, not to them, not to this family."

Before them on the floor Darry pulled me from the family huddle. He had put the majority of his grief aside for now and was ready to care for his siblings.

The thought of never seeing my parents again spun through my mind like a never ending thought. I still found myself gasping for air and stunned in disbelief. Darry sat up on the couch with my struggling body in his lap. He pushed my head down by my knees and pleaded, "Come on baby, breathe, calm down and breathe."

It didn't help any because the movement from the floor had made my head spin badly and I fainted.

"Scout? Baby girl, come on now." Darry started to shake my limp body in an attempt to wake me up. It was Two-Bit who helped Darry come to his senses.

"Hey, hey Darry, stop shaking her. She's gonna be alright, she just fainted is all." Two -Bit said calmly and took my body from Darry who watched as he was relieved of the burden as Two-Bit selfishly cradled my limp body in his own arms.

Darry watched as Two-Bit rocked back and forth with me as if my five foot two, 105-pound body was an infant.

"It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok." Two-Bit whispered to console himself.

On the floor at Darry's feet he stared at his two younger brothers who were still wailing and crying out for their fallen parents. Seeing Two-Bit join the family, Steve had joined his best friend on the floor. Throwing his arm around Soda and quietly crying along with him.

This scene went on for well over an hour before the wailing subsided into tears and quiet questions of "why" and "how".

Two-Bit still held my unconscious body as he sat on the couch next to Darry. Soda, Steve and Pony were on the floor at Darry's feet and Johnny and Dallas had settled into two wooden chairs at the dining room table. Then Ponyboy looked up with his red swollen eyes and asked the question that no one had the answer to.

"Darry..." he tried to catch his breath and calm down a little more. "Darry what's going to happen to us?"

Darry stared back, he had no idea. Thoughts ran through his head and he concluded that he was now in charge of the family. In an instant due to birthright he now had all of the burden, all of the worry and all of the kids, and he was only 19 years old.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three

The house was quiet as the sun began to come up over the horizon. Two-Bit and Steve had gone home, Dallas had taken off to get drunk and Johnny hesitantly disappeared. Darry and Soda were at the dining room table reading through the paperwork the policemen had left while Ponyboy laid asleep on the living room floor and I was asleep on the couch.

Soda sifted through the papers Darry wasn't reading when he noticed a paper titled Guardianship of Minor Children. He thought about what that meant and what a huge responsibility that was going to be for his older brother.

"Darry?" Soda whispered low his brown eyes filled with emotion and concern. "Do you think the state is going to let you keep all of us?"

Darry didn't have the answers and Soda knew that. "I don't know Soda." Darry breathed uneasy. "But I plan to take care of you all if they let me."

Soda grinned at his brother, he loved Darry and knew he wouldn't let them down. "I can help the family out too. I can get a job."

"Yeah a part time job for you would really help. I'm going to have to get part-time job as well." Darry looked over at the two youngest sleeping in the living room. "I am worried that they are going to let me keep you and take those two away."

"Why would you say that?" Sodapop questioned. In the last hours he had never considered that each of his siblings could end up in a different location.

"Cause they are so young and they are smart too. The courts may not think I'll be strict enough to make sure they are doing their homework and in the house at night." Darry sat back in his chair, his arm muscles stretching the rolled cuffs of his shirt. "I will though, it will be expected of all of you the way mom and dad expected it of us."

"Geez," Soda smiled again in his charming way and complimented his brother as his voice drawled. "Darry you got just as much potential as they do. You would do just fine takin care of them."

Darry couldn't help but grin back and shake his head in agreement. Soda's comments were just the thing he needed to calm his mind and reassure himself that he was capable of holding the family together.

I opened my eyes after just two short hours of sleep. I looked into the dining room at Darry and Sodapop. I reminded myself of how much I loved them, and began to cry again. My memory then filled with the horror from the last twelve hours. It had all been real and not just a nightmare. I remembered everything; the police, my brothers crying, not being able to breathe or think, waking up from fainting and having to relieve the experience again for a second time. I believed I would be lost forever without my parents. What would I do, who would take care of me, of us?

"Darry?" I sat up and was ready to put my feet on the floor when I kicked Ponyboy below. As he woke up I wondered how long he had been asleep. Everyone in the family had been up all night and most of the morning hours. We mostly talked about mom and dad and how much we missed them already. I think we were all in shock as well because at one point we all sat silently for well over an hour, no tears, no talking, just our thoughts.

Both Darry and Soda looked over.

"Hey there baby girl." Darry offered a smile and came to my side, I noticed the whites of his eyes weren't red and swollen like everyone else's were. I couldn't understand how he couldn't have cried. At one point during the night Ponyboy told me he was angry at Darry for not crying, but I reminded Pony that everyone grieves in their own way and maybe Darry will grieve more when all of the hard decisions are done and out of the way. Pony just looked at me and disagreed. He felt Darry just didn't have it in him to cry.

It was eerie to see Darry coming towards me looking just like my father. They were carbon copies of each other. Their build, their looks even the way they dressed. Both men were laborers. Darry still had on his blue jeans and a white t-shirt from the night before. He wore a plaid button up shirt, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Both Darry and Soda had been wearing their shirts like dad for a while now.

"Darry...I'm scared." I said hoarsely and struggled to stifle my crying. "What are we going to do?"

Darry took the question literally. "We are going to go on living. We have some planning to do for the funeral, obituaries and I have to fill out some paperwork for guardianship of you three."

I looked up at him through tears and faintly smiled back at him, half out of relief that he would be there to take care of me, and half out of surprise that he didn't seem destroyed by this tragedy. I tried to put myself in his shoes, at how different it was for him because he was the oldest and had to be strong and responsible. I couldn't imagine.

Darry sat on the couch with his arm around me. I was waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. He just sat there with his thoughts, slowly rubbing my arm with his calloused hand. Below us Ponyboy was laying awake staring at the ceiling and crying softly to himself. He had heard everything that Darry had said.

Pony sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. "I need a cigarette." He reached into his pants pockets and pulled out a package of cigarettes and his Zippo lighter. Ponyboy had been smoking since the age of twelve. He was the only one in the family who smoked regularly and we hated that he did. Darry and I never smoked. He cared too much about his health and I didn't like the smell of it so I was sure I wouldn't enjoy the taste. Soda smoked at parties, or to look tough or to steady his nerves. That is exactly what he needed now.

"Hey Pony, got another weed." Soda walked into the living room. His shirt wide open like Darry's exposing his white t-shirt and jeans. Ponyboy pulled a cigarette out for Soda. "Let's go out on the porch, Pony." The two of them walked outside on the front porch in their stocking feet to smoke and get some fresh air. Outside the ground and streets were wet and the snow was melting in the grass.

"Well Darry says he's gonna do his best to take care of us." Soda said softly and took a drag on his cigarette. Sodapop was the one in the family who anyone could talk to about anything. He had a special gift for listening and caring about other's opinions and feelings. Whenever Pony and I would argue we would always try to get Soda on our side. If you could get Soda to agree with you in an argument you were the winner. Soda didn't care much for always being sucked into the middle, but he rarely let it show.

"Do you reckon the state will let him take care of us?" Pony asked as he started to shiver.

"I don't know Pon." Soda shifted his weight and kicked a small pile of snow off the top step. "For one thing I don't know if he can afford it. So I'm gonna get me a job and Darry said he is going to have to get a second job."

Ponyboy looked over at his brother. Soda had wanted a job ever since he turned sixteen a couple months ago. Mom and dad told him that he couldn't. They wanted him to keep working on his grades and school. Pony wanted his brother to stay in school too. He liked having Soda there. At school Soda was a breathe of fresh air for Pony who was focused and determined to get good grades. Everyday at lunch Pony would meet up with Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, Soda and I and we would go to a little grocery store near the school to eat candy bars and drink Pepsi. Both Pony and I figured the only reason we were allowed to go was because Soda made Steve take us. Without Soda in school Pony and I may have to eat in the cafeteria or take the bus home.

"You're just gonna get a part time job right Soda?" Pony looked cautiously at his brother, nervously licking his lips.

Sodapop shrugged. "I don't know Pony. You know I ain't very bright and school just isn't the thing for me. If the judge lets me I may just quit and get a job somewhere."

Ponyboy started to well up with tears and his voice cracked. "Soda you can't quit school! What would mom and dad think?" The comment sounded stupid, but to Pony mom and dad's opinion still mattered even if they weren't around to enforce it anymore.

"Awe come on Ponyboy." Soda pleaded as the wind blew the edges of his flannel shirt. "I gotta do what is best for us. I ain't never gonna get anything out of school."

Pony finished his cigarette and threw the butt into the yard and scolded. "Well I don't like it one bit Sodapop Curtis, you're not dumb and you could finish school if you really wanted to."

Soda's face dropped as he tried to convey to Pony how wrong his little brother really was. "Now don't go getting all upset over this Pon. Let's just wait and see what the judge says." Soda grabbed his brother by the arm and directed him back inside. "Come on it's too cold out here and I know we can't afford to be goin to the doctor."

Soda and Pony came inside shaking off the cold. Ponyboy walked over in front of Darry and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So what do we do now?"

Darry looked up at Pony. His young brother expected him to have all the answers so Darry set about to give them. Darry stood up and looked at the three of us and took charge. "Today we are going to have to get things ready for the funeral. Scout I want you to go in and pick out some nice clothes for mom and dad. Soda you and I are going to head to the bank and then down to the funeral home to make arrangements. Pony, while we are gone you and Scout will write up the obituaries for the newspaper. We need those done by two o'clock, OK?"

Pony sucked in his lips like he always did when things were bothering him or something was on his mind. "Alright."

"Scout?" Darry waited for confirmation.

I hesitated. No one had been into mom and dad's room since the news. I didn't want to be the first, but then all my clothes were in there so I would have to go in sooner or later. I guess that is why Darry let me have that job. "Yeah, ok." I answered not so enthusiastically.

"I'm going to make some breakfast and then Soda and I will head out of here." Darry headed off to the kitchen.

Soda, Pony and I looked at each other. Our stomachs weren't ready to eat and the look on our faces was the same. Soda piped up. "Darry, I don't think any of us are in the mood to eat."

Darry turned around on his heals to face us. "Everyone needs to eat a little something." Darry was right. He knew a lot about health and even when you are sad the body still needs food. Together we choked down some breakfast. Darry and Soda ate the most. I think between Pony and I we only had one slice of buttered toast and an egg.

Immediately following breakfast Soda and Darry showered and put on some nice clothes to meet with the funeral home to make arrangements.

While they were getting ready I had only a short time to chose the outfits for my parents.

I pushed myself away from the table and walked over to their closed bedroom door. I stood outside for a moment and hesitated to open it. Secretly my mind hoped that I would open the door and find them laying there in bed together as they often did on lazy Sunday mornings. I turned the handle and the door creaked open. Inside the room smelled like them. Sweet like my mom and my dad smelled of his favorite cologne. I stepped in and the reminders of them were overwhelming. Instead of completing my duty as assigned I crawled onto their bed, curled up in the fetal position and cried.

In a minute I felt a warm hand on my back and water dripping on my cheek. I opened my eyes and there was good ole' Sodapop sitting on the bed, wrapped in a towel, comforting me. "Come on Sissy, don't cry now." He drawled. "If you keep crying then I'll start crying and then Pon will cry and we will never get everything done."

His voice was so soft spoken and sweet. I had no choice but to follow his request. I sat up and wiped my eyes. Soda gave me a wet hug, "If ya need help with this just ask."

I told myself that I needed to be less of a sissy and more of a man like my brothers, tough and reliable. "No...I will get it done." With that I scooted off the bed and opened the door to my parents closet. Soda headed back to his room to get dressed.

Inside the closet I looked for the dress I thought my mom looked best in. It was a beautiful baby blue color with a wide neckline. Darry often called her Mrs. Cleaver when she wore it because it was just like the fancy dress Mrs. June Cleaver of the TV show Leave it to Beaver would wear to cook a nice dinner. Choosing Dad's clothes was easy. He had two suits, a brown and a black one. The black one always looked stunning next to mom's dress. I carefully folded the clothes, grabbed accessories to match and put them in a bag for my brothers to take to my parents.

After Soda and Darry left I rejoined Ponyboy at the dining room table. He had brought two pens, two composition notebooks and a quarter with him. Pony had brought the coin so we could flip it to see who would write which obituary. We both wanted to write dad's because he was the most dear to both of us. I know that sounds harsh, but when you have a job to do most people want the job that will be the easiest. Even with the flip we still argued and then felt guilty because we were excluding mom. Eventually we compromised and we wrote a dual obituary and picked out a picture of our parents together.

After a few hours of writing and rewriting we finished just as Darry and Soda returned. Pony and I stayed at the table when they walked in and joined us. "So what arrangements did you make?" Pony asked.

Soda handed him the paperwork and told him. "There will be a short visitation before the funeral at the church that Grandma and Grandpa Curtis used to go to. Then they will do the service and we will take them to the cemetery for the burial."

I smiled lightly I wished we could afford a more lavish service. "That sounds real nice. Pony and I have the obituary done, we just need to add the funeral arrangement information."

Darry picked the paper up from the table. Soda peeked his head over Darry's shoulder and the two read quietly to themselves.

_Darrel Shaynne Curtis Sr., 40 and Margaret Anne "Maggie" Curtis, 40 of Tulsa, died February 29th as results of injuries sustained in an automobile accident.... _

"You two did a nice job." Darry complimented us and set the page back down on the table. Before I could pull it over to me to fill in the missing information Sodapop picked it up and finished reading it. I should have known better, Soda isn't a fast reader.

When my brother was done reading the information I took the page back from him and filled in the missing details. I then looked over at the clock, it was already noon. "I am going to take a shower." Ponyboy and I hadn't showered since yesterday morning. I don't know about Pony, but I felt dirty and my head was beginning to itch.

I stood up from my chair just as a knock came at the door. We all looked over, but no one came in. It was customary in our neighborhood that people just come in after they knock. I looked back at my brothers', obviously this wasn't someone we knew. I moved slowly across the living room toward the door. Before opening it I pushed my curly light brown hair behind my ears. I glanced down at my clothes, which I was still wearing from yesterday. My green hand-me-down sweatshirt and an old pair of Pony's jeans. I frowned at my appearance and opened the door.

Standing on the other side of the screen door was an older woman in a long wool coat. Her hair was done up nice and she definitely didn't come from my neighborhood.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Hi there, you must be Scout." She looked down at me. "I am Mrs. Marten, I am the state social worker assigned to your case."

For a few seconds I just stared at her, still not comprehending fully that mom and dad were gone and the decisions in our lives were less our own. I was about to let her in when Darry's strong hand grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the way.

"Please come in." Darry motioned for her to enter and he held out his hand to greet her. "I am Darry."

I stood back by my dad's armchair and watched as she almost floated in. She was very pretty and graceful, almost intimidating for a lanky tomboy like me. I looked over to the two boys at the dining room table. Ponyboy had combed his hair and tucked in his shirt. Soda was standing up with a look on his face like he was going to be sick.

I heard Darry ask to take the lady's coat and Ponyboy and Sodapop moved into the living room to introduce themselves. I stood between the two chairs by the front door. Even though I was in the room I couldn't seem to hear the conversation. I kept trying to understand in my own mind why we needed her. Why couldn't Darry just have us and we could stay home.

"Scout!" Darry's voice interrupted my thoughts as he forced me to remember my manners.

I held my hand out. "Hi, I'm Scout."

The lady smiled and shook my hand. "That's a very interesting outfit you have on. You look like a brother more than a sister."

I glared at the woman. I didn't take to being teased by strangers to well. Mrs. Marten looked around the room nervously, I think she was a little intimidated by the situation.

"Well, what I am here to do is collect a little information on your situation so the state can make a decision on what to do with you children. I will need to assess the home and learn a little more about each of you and find out what type of family you want to live with." Our insides jumped at the sound of the question, we all wanted to interrupt but the lady kept on speaking. "I have been to your school today and have seen those records." She then turned to Darry, "Records at school don't list any other relatives..."

"No, it's just us four now." Darry informed her.

"I see." Mrs. Marten looked disappointed. "I know it hasn't been very much time, but have you considered who will take guardianship of the children?"

Ponyboy, Sodapop and I all heard her question as she directed it to Darry as if we weren't standing five feet away from her.

"Well mam' I am planning on taking over their guardianship." Darry told her without batting an eye.

The lady's expression was shocked and possible appalled by the decision and she let out a little laugh that she probably shouldn't have had. "All three of them?"

"Yes mam'." Darry stared her down. "I have the paperwork already completed."

"OK you can give that to me and I will see that it gets to the judge tomorrow." She sighed heavily as if she was annoyed. "Well then, I'll need to see around the home."

Darry was the most cordial of us all. "Um this is the living room." The social worker looked left and right at our things. When Darry knew she had seen all there was he moved into the dining room. Darry knew the house looked horrible to someone like her so he did his best to sell the idea of us staying as a family. "This is the dining room, we always eat as a family. That will be something we keep doing. Everyone will help out with making dinner, cleaning, laundry and stuff like that."

The lady looked around the room at the simple furniture then to the baby items and pictures on top of the piano and then to the piano itself. "This is a nice old piano, does anyone in the family play?"

"Yes Mam', Scout plays really well. We inherited the piano when my grandfather passed away. She's the only one who knows how to do anything more than chopsticks." Darry laughed at the thought of Soda's piano playing skills. He would often sit at the piano and announce he was having a concert only to pound wildly on the keys and sway back and forth. That would always leave Dad and Ponyboy in stitches, but Darry, Mom and I would cringe knowing that after his concert the piano would be that much more out of tune.

"Scout!" Mrs, Marten called to me. "I think it would be just delightful to hear you play a little piece." I froze in my spot. Thinking about how proud my mother was that I could play music so well.

It was my mother's dream that I would learn to play. When we first got the piano I taught myself how to play the simple songs in just a few weeks. Mom knew I was good, but needed lessons, but we could never afford them. So at just eleven years old I set out on a quest to find a piano teacher. I called every teacher listed in the newspaper hoping to find one who would teach me on trade. After my seventh call I finally made a deal with an elderly lady a few neighborhoods away. She would teach me piano once a week and I cleaned for her. The trade worked well for me, Soda was none to happy. Since he didn't focus on his homework well or have sports after school he had to walk the 12 blocks with me to her house, wait for me to clean and take my 45 minute lesson and then walk me home. Eventually Soda decided he would start cleaning while I practiced. This worked out for everyone because all Soda wanted to do was get home and hang out with his friends. We did this for almost two years till my teacher fell ill and wasn't able to teach any longer. I still hadn't found a new piano teacher.

I used to play for my mother almost every night, but now she was gone and I got a sick feeling in my stomach that I didn't want to ever play again if she wasn't there to listen.

"No thanks, I'm just not ... I ..." My eyes began to swell with tears as I saw in my mind my mother sitting on the edge of the piano bench playfully pleading with me. "Scout! Baby come and play a song before bed." Mom's golden hair was pulled back with two barrettes and a kitchen towel was slung over her shoulder.

"This is the bathroom!" Darry said loud enough to change the subject and bust the images in my head. Mrs. Marten dropped the idea of me playing and stepped into the bathroom. She appeared to keep her hands close to her body as if she touched something in there she would surely get sick and die.

Darry then directed her through to the little room off to the right of the kitchen. This is where Scout sleeps. He pointed to the bed that was shoved up against the wall the long way underneath the window. He then pointed to the kitchen and to the closed door that held my parents room. "That is ... was my parents room. You can look in there if you want to."

Mrs. Marten had heard everything he said but was fixated on my room. "You sister sleeps here? Out here in the open? This isn't even a room." She rambled. "There is absolutely no privacy here at all!"

Darry stared silent with his strong arms folded across his chest. I stepped into the conversation to defend my territory. "It doesn't bother me. I've sleeping here for years." I smiled to let the Mrs. Marten's know that I was being truthful, but the look on her face told me how appalled she was with the arrangement. "I don't dress here or anything. I have a dresser in my parents room."

Mrs. Marten made a small disappointing sound in here throat and moved with Darry though the kitchen to show her his room, Pony and Soda's room.

As they walked away Pony, Soda and I all shared a look of concern. "She just don't understand," Soda said. "A family makes due with what they have and a lot of times that is good enough."

Ponyboy stuck his thumbs in his belt loops and agreed with him. "I sure would like the opportunity to go through her house and critique everything she likes."

Darry and the social worker came back through the far kitchen door into the dining room where the three of us were huddled in agitation. Pony stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans and Soda offered up an emotionless stare.

"Well I've seen the home, now I just would like to meet with each of you in private." She looked around the room not finding a place she felt would be suitable.

"You could meet in the living room." Darry told her and pointed with his thumb to the two chairs in the corner by the door.

Mrs. Marten walked toward the chairs. "Ok, who would like to go first?"

We all looked at each other, but no one moved. I guess we were all pretty scared that we may say or do the wrong thing that would lead to us being split apart.

Darry spoke up first and inadvertently selected the order of our meeting with her. "Mrs. Marten, I need to get the obituary information to the paper." Darry said pointing to the obituary forms. "I'm gonna have Sodapop drive them to the paper right now if you don't mind." Soda cracked a grin knowing he was getting out of the house.

Ponyboy kept his attention to the wood floor below his feet.

Darry, and I looked at each other. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to be last in case we did or said anything questionable. "Alright," I groaned low, "I'll go." I couldn't believe how shabby I looked. I had better manners then to meet with a lady of her type without a shower and nice clothes, but maybe giving the circumstances she would understand.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four 

The four of us stood silent in the grass by the side of our parent's graves as the caskets were lowered to rest at the bottom of the six foot hole that would be their final resting place. It all seemed so cold and dark, I hated it. I hated being there.

The visitation and funeral were earlier that morning. It was the first time I realized my parents knew so many people. We spent hours greeting our parents co-workers, their old high school friends, our neighbors, and kids and teachers from our school. Darry's old football coaches showed up and Pony's track coach did too.

The caskets that held my parents sat at the front of the church, but I couldn't bring myself to go up there. For me there is something weird about looking at a dead body to remember a person. That didn't stop Ponyboy or Soda. When we walked in the church both of them headed there first. They stayed there a long time saying goodbye and telling mom and dad how much they loved them. I guess that's the difference with boys, they don't say I love you when they should. Pony, Soda and I bawled through the entire service. Darry stayed composed as the pillar of strength.

When we were dismissed from the graveside the gang all hung out for a few minutes figuring what to do next.

Steve wandered over by Soda's side and quietly spoke. "Hey Soda, why don't we all head down to the bowling alley and get some Cokes and scope out the women. Two-Bit's driving."

Soda had to smile, he was always willing to scope out women and he knew that Steve would need his charm and good looks to lure the girls in. "Yeah, that might be fun." Soda gently slapped Ponyboy's arm to get his attention. "Hey Pony, why don't you and Johnny come with too."

Steve rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut. Much to Steve's dismay Soda always invited Ponyboy and Johnny along when they went places.

"Alright." Pony and Johnny said not caring where they went for the afternoon. Dally joined the crowd without invitation.

Darry called out to the guys. "Hey ya'll. Stay out of trouble and be home by dinner. All of you!" Darry had plans to cook dinner for everyone for all the help they had been over the past few days.

I stood watching the guys walk down to the gravel road that ran through the cemetery. As they all filed into Two-Bit's car Pony looked back to me and waved just a little. He knew I was being left behind with Darry, he didn't consider that to be the most fun. I waved back and Pony disappeared into the car.

Darry threw his arm around me and we walked together to the truck in silence. He held the door open and I climbed in. The vinyl seat was cold underneath me as I watched Darry to climb in the other side and sit quietly in his seat. After a few quiet moments he looked over. "Well, we need to go to the grocery store and get some food for dinner and for the week."

I looked over at him trying to decide if he just had tons of confidence that he would be our guardian or did he just forget that tomorrow Soda, Pony and I could be placed in homes outside of our neighborhood. Now that the funeral was over I couldn't get my mind off my next impending doom off my mind. "Darry, we may not need food for the rest of the week for all of us."

Darry looked back at me and I could see the worry in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I forgot about that." He paused for a moment searching for something to make the situation better. "Hey why don't you and I head to Rusty's for a chocolate milkshake before shopping." Darry smiled.

I loved to see him smile, he was very handsome and we looked nice so I accepted his invitation. Now Rusty's Drive In is not a place that I would ever be able to go with anyone in the gang, except Darry. Darry rarely wore grease in his hair and he used to go to Rusty's a lot in high school. It was a popular place for football players and cheerleaders alike. Rusty's was the soc's hangout it had a diner on the inside and Drive In service outside. It was a really nice place on the other side of town. The décor was pink and light blue, with red booths and a black checkered floor and jukeboxes on every table. It was the popular place to work because all of the waitresses were gorgeous and they wore shorter skirts and roller skates.

I smiled back at him, happy I wasn't going to have to go home and sit alone. "Yeah, that will be fun."

When we walked into the diner I felt important. Everything was cooler then I had thought and Darry got us a booth by one of the big windows that faced the road. He ordered us two milkshakes and let me have a nickel to play any song I wanted on the jukebox. I sat there flipping through the songs. I wanted to play something that was popular with the crowd inside more than just something I wanted to hear.

"Darry Curtis?" A tall blood man with freckles had approached our booth with two friends. He patted Darry on the back. "Awe man I haven't seen you for ages!"

Darry smiled and threw his left arm up over the edge of the booth as he turned to face the crowd. "Tony! Hey man it's good to see you!" Darry then noticed the rest of the guys. "Hey Tom... Jeff." The two boys with him were dressed in khaki pants and nice button up shirts. Some of them had rings and gold chains around their neck.

Darry called out the names and I started to remember the faces, these were some of the guys from Darry's football team. On my first day of high school I went to the cafeteria for lunch. I wandered around to a few tables to find a place to sit, not knowing how many of the spots were being held for other people. Just as I spotted an empty table way in the back by a bunch of hoods I heard Darry whistle for me. I couldn't miss the whistle, it was used by our gang a lot. I walked over and he introduced me to his teammates and told me I could sit with him at lunch. I sat there everyday that semester, which Darry loved because he always got to eat half of my lunch.

Tom spoke up happy to see Darry again. "Hey how you been?"

"I've been ok. I thought you guys were all away at college?" Darry asked.

"Dig it! Spring break!" Jeff yelled out. "The whole gang is in town. Got time, want to hang out?"

The smile drifted from Darry's face as he avoided the question. "Do you guys remember my little sister Scout?" Darry pointed my way. The guys all said they remembered me and that I sure was looking nice. "We thought we'd come over for a milkshake..."

I heard the bell on the front door ding as a group of beautiful girls walked in. Darry cut short his answer as the men all turned their heads. Immediately the guys standing around the booth caught the attention of the four girls and flagged them over.

"Girls look who we found hanging around!" Tony pointed to Darry.

The girls came over and looked at Darry, their faces seemed full or worry more than joy. One girl with golden blond hair jumped in the booth next to Darry to offer her condolences. "Oh Darry! We just heard about your parents... how are you doing?" The booth was large enough to seat at least six so the three other girls slid into the booth too. Two with Darry and the other two on my side. I slid over by the window as the girls all looked to Darry with empathy in their eyes.

"I just saw in the paper that your parents died. We are all really sorry to hear that." The beautiful blond frowned as the other guy's smiles grew to concern and they joined everyone in sitting as they heard the news.

"Your parents died?" Tony asked, confused that Darry hadn't mentioned it.

"Awe man." Jeff asked in a low voice. "When did that happen?"

Darry was literally cornered and was going to have to answer. "Couple days ago. Scout and I just came from the funeral." Darry said pointing across the table at me.

A few of the girls smiled at me as Darry realized he hadn't introduced me to the girls. "This is my little sister Scout. Scout this is Kathryn, Julie, Clara and Susan."

"Sure," one of the brunettes said, "we remember her from school last year." The girl smelled as good as she looked as she leaned toward me. "So what now? Do you have to go live with family somewhere, with aunt's or uncles?"

I frowned and let Darry do the talking. "We don't have any relatives. I have to go to court tomorrow morning to petition to keep the kids in my custody, otherwise they would spilt everyone up."

The prettiest girl, Kathryn, threw her arms around Darry. "Oh Darry I am so sorry to hear this." Immediately I could tell she liked him. She liked him and he didn't even seem to notice or to care.

Tony looked across the table at his friend. "How many brothers and sisters you got?"

"Three, Scout and two brothers."

"Holy crap man, you're gonna be a dad!" Jeff said. I was getting the idea that he wasn't the most well spoken guy in the crowd. "You gonna drop out of college to take care of them."

My heart sank as I heard the question. I knew the comment had to have hit a nerve with Darry, but he didn't let it show. "No, I didn't get to college. I have been working full time trying to save up for it, but now..."

Darry went on for a few minutes telling his old friends how he was going to work his hardest to keep the family together and help Ponyboy and I to get scholarships so we could go off to school. The crowd stayed well past the time that my milkshake was gone. I didn't mind sitting in the corner being ignored, I actually preferred it most of the time. It was nice to see Darry having a goodtime and having someone to talk to.

An hour later everyone had disappeared except Kathryn and her friend Julie. The table was littered with empty milkshake glasses, coke bottles and empty baskets that once held piles of fries. Darry's friend Tony had insisted on paying for our milkshakes before he left, that was nice.

Julie, the good smelling brunette, leaned over to Kathryn who was practically on Darry's lap the whole time. "Kay we need to get going if we are going to meet everyone over at the movie house."

Kathryn smiled and agreed. "Ok." She pulled a little note pad out of her purse and wrote something down. Then folded it and passed it over to me. "Scout honey you make sure Darry calls me if he needs anything. I would give this number to him," She glared at him adoringly, "but he never seems to call when I ask him."

I took the paper and put it in my pocket. "Thanks Kathryn, I will." The girls got up and threw more money on the table for a tip and left the diner. I looked over at my very popular brother and laughed. "I think she likes you a lot Darry! You're a lucky guy, she's really cute."

Darry looked back, his ice blue eyes showed little emotion. "Don't get excited Sissy. Do you know who her dad is?" I shook my head no. "He's the city attorney, and she has two older sisters, and they both married lawyers. I highly doubt I would fit into that family." Truth is Darry was wrong, he was smart enough to get a law degree, but that would never happen now. Suddenly I felt full of guilt as we left the diner and headed to the grocery store.

Everyone in the gang made it to the house for dinner and things were functioning like old times, minus mom and dad. After dinner the boys did some rough housing, television watching and played cards. Emotionally the healing was beginning, but it has still been an exhausting few days. Seeing how wiped out everyone was and knowing that we had to appear in court in the morning for our guardianship meeting Darry promptly kicked everyone out of the house by 10pm and sent us all off to bed.

I climbed into my bed and laid staring up at the ceiling. My brothers were still moving about the house so the kitchen light was on. I didn't think I would be able to sleep so I started counting the square ceiling tiles. Within a few minutes I fell into a deep sleep before my brothers had gone to bed themselves.

_Alone in the dark my heart began to race. I had no idea where I was. Everything seemed gray and eerie. Across the way I saw Pony running in fear my brother was in trouble._ "Pony!" I yelled waking myself and sitting up straight in my bed. I held my breath for a few seconds to notice if I heard anything out of the ordinary. Nothing, all was quiet. I laid back in my bed and fluffed my pillow under me head. For some reason my heart was still beating fast.

From the other side of the house Ponyboy let out a blood curdling scream that made me nearly jump out of my skin. I hustled out of bed and ran through the kitchen. By the time I made it to Ponyboy's bedroom Sodapop was already at the side on Pony's bed trying to calm him down and Darry was standing in the doorway watching. I quietly stood behind my oldest brother and watched in horror.

Inside the room Ponyboy was trembling and crying. He didn't recognize Soda even with the lights on and he wouldn't let Soda go near him.

Soda looked up to Darry who walked in trying to get Ponyboy to come to his senses. "Ponyboy, it's us Darry and Soda... Pony..."

Ponyboy continued his crying and was still shaking when he buried his head deep into his knees to keep from seeing anything.

I moved by Darry's side and the three of us looked at each other and watched Pony for a minute. We kept our distance and hoped whatever had gone wrong would fix itself soon. No one in the family had ever had a nightmare like the one Pony had that night, and no one knew what to do.

"Pony?" I said quietly. "Pony are you going to be ok?"

Ponyboy looked over at me confused, "Scout?" He then came to the realization that he was in his room and safe. His face turned red as he became embarrassed and wiped his eyes. "I'm ok." He muttered. "I just had a bad dream is all."

"I'll say, you screamed so loud I thought someone was in here killing you." Soda said relieved that Pony had calmed down.

"Are you sure you are ok Pony?" Darry pried.

"Yeah, I'm sure... I just need a cigarette is all." Pony climbed out of bed and searched for his pack of cigarettes and lighter on his cluttered desk. When he found what he was looking for he turned around and caught my eye. "You ok Scout?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm ok if you are ok." It wasn't uncommon for Ponyboy and I to wake up in the morning having had the same dream. It was very common when we shared a room. Somehow I think he remembered seeing me in his dream the way I had seen him. Lucky for me my nightmare wasn't as scary as his.

Darry looked at us both trying to figure out our encrypted conversation. "What are you two talking about?"

Pony shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what his dream was abut, but Pony had a feeling I was in his dream and answered. "I just wanted to make sure she was ok, that's all."

Darry and Soda both knew that we shared dreams, thoughts and could finish each other's sentences. "What was the dream about?"

Ponyboy looked puzzled. "I don't know...I don't remember."

Darry looked over at me concerned for the two of us. "What about you?"

I thought for a minute about the vision I had. Then I tried to determine if I should tell Darry I had a nightmare at all. I determined that even if I had lied to him, he wouldn't believe me. "My dream wasn't that scary. I just remember seeing Ponyboy. He was alone and running from something... I don't know what thought because all I remember was it was dark. Then I woke up and Pony let out that scream."

Darry stared at both of us, concern buried in his eyes as he realized there was another problem in our lives he didn't have a solution to.

"Come on now let's all get back to bed." Sodapop directed us with a smile. "You going to be ok Scout?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Pony?" Soda looked over to his little brother.

"Yeah." Pony agreed even though he was still shaking a bit. Pony finished his nerve settling cigarette and climbed back into bed.

Soda looked over to his oldest brother. "Darry you going to be ok?"

Darry let out a little laugh, Darry was to tough not to be ok. "Yeah Soda I'll be fine, you?"

"I'm good." Soda smiled back and headed off to his room. Darry joined him and turned off Pony's bedroom light.

I walked back across the cold kitchen tile to my bed. My feet were cold so it felt good to climb back into my warm covers.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five 

The morning was tense as we all showered and got dressed for our meeting with the family court judge. Darrel was being strict as he called us all out into the living room and lined us up for orders and inspection. It was important to him, and to us, that we all looked our best for the court. Each one of us were back in the same clothes we had worn to the funeral. They were the only "best" clothes we had.

I stood there in my brown tweed skirt and baby blue sweater. I was wearing a string of pearls that were my mothers and my light brown hair was pulled back in a barrette leaving my bangs to wisp down from my forehead. I was wearing the only pair of dress shoes I owned which were black loafers with a small heal. I had worn them yesterday, but at that time I wasn't concerned that they were way to small for me and they were cramping my feet.

"You look nice Scout." Darry said as he eyed my outfit.

I looked back at him and smiled. He looked handsome in Dad's brown suit with a white shirt and tie. I was very proud of him how he had handled so many of the responsibilities in the past days. I wanted to tell him that, but it's just not the type of thing you blurt out to Darry.

Ponyboy was standing next to me in a pair of slacks, shirt and tie. Darry didn't let him get off to easy though. I winced as our oldest brother slightly scolded Pony for not having his tie straight and reminded him to sit up straight when he met with the judge. Darry and Ponyboy had argued the night before because Darry wanted Pony and Soda to get their haircut before seeing the judge. Darry didn't win, but both boys had a little less grease in their hair then usual.

When Darry got to Sodapop they just smiled at each other. Soda was going to be Soda and no reminders or primping was going to make him act or look any better. I looked down the line at him, all dressed up. He looked odd, definitely not like my brother Soda.

The Courthouse was a tall stone building downtown with a Copper colored dome at the top. I stared at the ornamental sculptures carved into the stone as we walked in. Darry checked the kiosk and told us the judge's office was on the second floor. The inside of the courthouse was just as ornamental as the outside. The stairs we climbed were made of marble and you could look straight up to the dome at the top.

Upstairs Mrs. Marten met us. She was the assigned social worker to our case. It was her job to report what she found to the judge so he could make a decision on our existence as a family. I didn't like her much. She didn't seem to like me either. Both Pony and Soda stared her down.

"Darry." She shook my brother's hand. "It's nice to see you, and kids you all look very nice." The comments seemed patronizing. She was definitely an upper class woman and I doubted she understood my mother's belief that family love was more rich than money. "Judge Robert Carlson will be presiding over this case and he would like to meet with the children as a group and then just with you, OK?"

"Yes mam." Darry answered politely and turned toward us. He grabbed onto Soda and Pony's shoulder and squished me in between the two. Darry spoke as if we were all six years old. "I want you to go in there and use your best manners. Soda be sure to sit still and Ponyboy don't slouch or chew your fingernails. Ya hear me?"

"Yes sir." We all mumbled. I think we were all too afraid to speak to loudly. I know my stomach was upset and I was about ready to cry and the judge hadn't even made a ruling yet.

Mrs. Marten walked us into the judge's chambers. The room was full of books and had a big cherry wood desk with three leather bound chairs lined up in front. We all sat down together. Pony was on my left and Soda on my right. Mrs. Marten sat off to the right of Sodapop.

Judge Carlson was large fat man with little hair left on his head. He was the type of guy you could see running for Governor just so he could attend all the fancy dinner parties.

"Hi kids." The Judge turned toward us in his swivel chair and put a thick pair of glasses on his little chubby nose. He looked down at the files that Mrs. Marten had laid on his desk. _Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., Sodapop Patrick Curtis, Ponyboy Michael Curtis & Scout Marie Curtis_. There was a file on each one of us.

The Judge picked up Sodapop's file and asked absently. "So which one of you is Patrick?"

The three of us looked at each other nervously wondering why in the world he would call Sodapop by his middle name.

Soda quietly answered. "Sodapop. That's my name, my middle name is Patrick."

The Judge moved his glasses to the end of his nose and stared at my brother. "You actually go by the name Sodapop?"

"Yes sir."

Judge Carlson laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

I looked over and noticed Soda's agitation. He loved his name, and he was sure no one else in the world had one just like his.

"Well then Sodapop!" Judge Carlson accentuated his name, "Let's see what Mrs. Marten has to say about you in her notes."

Ponyboy and I exchanged glances. We both realized that the Judge hadn't even made time to read our files prior to meeting with us. We watched as the Judge skimmed through the papers making annoying humming sounds as he read. It took every ounce of control in Soda's body not to laugh out loud.

"It seems you have been in a bit of trouble with the law and you don't do so well in school. Your grades are failing and you have a criminal record for disorderly conduct in public. Three suspensions in 2 years for fighting at school."

Soda had nothing to say about his behavior. He knew his record and didn't need the Judge to remind him of it. When Judge Carlson didn't get a response he moved on to the next question. "So why do you want your brother Darrel to be your legal guardian?"

Soda sat up in his seat. "I want to live with him because he and Scout and Ponyboy are the only family I have left in the world. We don't have no grandparents or aunts or uncles or anything."

The judge paused for a moment sizing up Soda, then he threw down Soda's file and picked up another. "Ponyboy!" Ponyboy straightened up and made eye contact with the judge. His mouth went dry and his hands started to sweat. "I suppose you like your name too."

"Yes sir."

Judge Carlson read through his file for the first time as well. "You've got a clean record and great grades. It says here you are 13 years old and in the ninth grade."

"Yes sir."

"You're a member of your high school track team?"

"Yes sir." After the last yes sir I looked over to Pony to see if he looked as nervous as he sounded. Sure enough he was sitting straight up and twisting his fingers together to avoid biting his fingernails.

The judge took one last, long look at Ponyboy's file before throwing it down into the "done" pile.

"Scout!" He bellowed. The sound of his gruff voice made me jump. I was waiting for him to ask Pony more questions. He never asked him if he wanted to live with Darry.

"Yes sir." I wanted to say it louder by all my body could conjure up was a meek whisper.

"Mrs. Marten and I have had a lengthy conversation about you before your arrival." The judge pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Mrs. Marten's report on you is the most disturbing to me." Soda and Pony both looked in my direction. No doubt thinking the same thing I was, _what did I do_? I bit my lower lip to try to stop it from quivering.

"It says here you sleep in a public area of the house, you have very few girl clothes and not one girlfriend that you could speak of."

I didn't know what to say. It was all true, but I didn't see a problem with it. Instead of responding I just sat there as my hands began to tremble to match my lip. I hated getting in trouble.

"I have grave concerns about you staying in the care of your brothers." The judge's words pierced through my heart like a knife. "Mrs. Marten says you have real potential, wouldn't you prefer a nicer life in a family that could afford you the luxuries and opportunities that every young girl needs?"

I looked back at him and his image began to blur as my eyes filled with hot tears. I blinked them away letting them role down my cheek and barely spoke. "No sir."

Judge Carlson paused a moment and did not take his eyes off me. My fears and emotions were getting so strong that I didn't know how much longer I could hold them in.

"Mrs. Marten." The judge turned to our social worker. "Why don't you show these three children out and have Darrel come in and join us." The judge waved us off without much consideration. "It was nice to meet with you all."

In unison the three of us stood up and walked to the door. Soda put his hand on my shoulder and gave a little squeeze to calm me down. It didn't work, because his affection only made me cry a little harder and by the time we were out the door and in the hall the tears were unstoppable and my throat was tense.

"Darrel, the judge would like to speak with you now." Mrs. Marten called for Darry. As he walked toward the door he sized up each of us. I could only imagine the fear that raced through his brain at the site of my crying and Soda and Pony's gloomy faces.

As the large wooden door swung shut I collapsed back into one of the big wooden chairs that lined the hall. I cried and didn't care who heard me, I was never ashamed to cry when I was sad, angry or worried. My crying didn't help Ponyboy any because he started to cry too.

"Awe come on you two." Soda tried to comfort us by squatting down in front of us and putting a hand on each of our knees. "It's gonna be ok, Darry will set him straight." Soda reached in his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief for me.

Soda said it and Soda meant it. He thought Darry could fix anything and always got his way. Soda believed people were often intimidated by Darry. I had to believe him, Darry sure could intimidate me sometimes.

"You heard the judge." Pony's rough voice croaked. "He didn't even ask me if I wanted to stay with Darry and he all but told Scout she wouldn't be."

"Nah pon." Soda offered up a consoling grin that didn't help any. "He didn't say that. He didn't say anything. We all can't be getting this upset until we know for sure. Now both of you just calm down, alright."

Soda had an amazing way of seeing things. Pony and I did exactly what he wanted us to do, we took a few deep breaths, calmed down and waited for the final verdict.

Inside Darry sat in the middle leather bound chair with his hands clasped in his lap listening to the judge ramble on.

"Son, we have three very unique children here who are now without their parents. It is my job and Mrs. Marten's job to be sure we do for the children what is in their best interest. Now your brother Sodapop seems like the type of boy you would be able to handle. He respects you and probably won't be needing a whole lot of parenting between now and the age of eighteen. All you will need to do with that one is keep him out of trouble, get his grades up and make sure he gets a steady job when he gets out of high school. Ponyboy is another story. He's gonna need guidance and structure. Someone is going to have to be sure he is getting his homework done, staying in school and maintaining his grades. I believe you can do that. I see here your grades were good and you were involved in extra curricular activities and even received a partial college scholarship for football."

"Yes sir." Darry interrupted to let the judge know he was listening.

Judge Carlson continued. "I think, if I should choose to allow you to keep the children, that Ponyboy will thrive sufficiently in your care."

"Yes sir." Darry spoke again, relieved that the judge was feeling he would be a capable guardian.

"That just leaves Ms. Scout Marie." Judge Carlson paused and folded is hands on his desk. "I'm going to be frank with you Darrel. I don't think you will be able to raise her appropriately..."

"Your honor I..." Darry was shocked by the comment and he tried to interrupt.

"Now let me finish son. Both Mrs. Marten and I agree that Scout has a lot of learning to do. She's going to be becoming a young woman and to do that she is going to need the female nurturing that only a mother could provide. She is going to have issues as a young woman that you won't understand and are ill prepared to take care of."

"Now sir..." Darry wanted to interrupt again and was again cut off by the Judge raising his chubby little hand.

"Darrel. This court is going to ask you to consider what is best for Scout, mentally, physically and emotionally. We recommend that you do what is best for that little girl and allow us to place her up for adoption without interference from you."

Darry's ice blue eyes stared coldly at the fat man and every muscle in his body tensed. "Well sir that isn't what my parents would have wanted. That's not what Scouts wants either."

Judge Carlson refolded his hands on his desk and leaned in towards Darry to make his point clear. "Darrel consider the mess you are left in. You have a small ruin down home in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the city. You have one brother who is sure to dropout of school. Another brother who is going to need all the attention he can get to stay focused on his grades and extracurricular events to keep him on the straight and narrow, and your family couldn't even get you into college. How are you going to find the money to put both that little girl and her brother through school? They are already ahead in grade and it's only a few years before they will be ready for college."

"Your honor, there ain't no way I could give my little sister up for adoption." Darry sat forward to speak with the judge. "I may not be able to give her fancy things, but that's ok with her. That's the life we know."

The judge shook his head and continued. "What I am going to do Darrel is give you some time for my words to sink in. You have been through a lot these past few days. Go home, take Scout with you and think it over. It will be easier for Scout if you let her know that adoption is her best option and that you support it. We will meet back here on Monday morning at 9am for my final decision. You are dismissed."

Darry's temper began to flare as he looked at the rich, fat man with all his arrogance. Without remembering his manners Darry quickly headed out of the judge's chambers and into the hall.

"Let's go!" He called to us as he stormed by. Before the three of us were out of our chairs Darry was already heading down the grand marble staircase. All three of us had to jog a little to catch up.

Once we were outside of the building Soda began to pry. "Darry wait up, what did they decide?"

Darry ignored him until we reached the truck where Darry stopped for a moment and rested both of his hands on the tailgate and studied the ground between his feet.

"Darry?" Soda asked softly and cautiously approached him.

Ponyboy and I stood on the sidewalk a few feet from Soda and Darry. Darry looked real mad and we didn't want to be any where near him.

"The judge says he ain't gonna make a final decision until Monday." Darry said without looking up.

Sodapop was a bit confused, "Why?" What's he worried about?"

Darry turned to face Soda. "He aint worried about you Soda, cept' he wants your grades up and I don't know how I am gonna do that. Ponyboy is good too. Judge feels I can handle him."

Soda smiled nervously, "What about Sissy?"

Darry couldn't bring himself to look at me so he continued to talk just to Soda. "The judge had some good points. We ain't never gonna have enough money to send Pony and Scout to college. An Scout's gonna have different needs. She's gonna be becoming a woman and I won't be able to teach her how to become a good wife or mother..." Darry paused but he didn't have the ability to sugar coat the facts when he turned to me, his heart full of guilt. "Scout, I'm not going to be able to give you everything they want you to have. Like pretty clothes, a prom dress or a college education."

Ponyboy was listening with his thumbs stuck in his belt loops and he squinted in the bright sun as he looked nervously over to Darry. "Darry what are you talking about?"

Darry slammed his hands onto his hips. "Judge wants me to put Scout up for adoption."

My heart stopped almost as badly as the day I heard my parents had died.

"No!" Soda yelled at Darry and he was so angry that he looked like he could take Darry down just for saying those words.

Darry looked over annoyed by the plea. "Damn it Soda, of course I said no! I said it a few times, but it isn't my choice. On Monday the judge could just order it to be that way."

Pony shook his head and rocked back in forth. "No way, ain't no one splitting me and my little sister up." Truth is Pony and I were connected to each other in an almost spiritual way. We often talked about how we would have to live in the same city together, maybe even the same neighborhood, because it would kill us to be apart.

All I could do was to stand there in shock and listen. I couldn't believe that because of my grades, good behavior and quiet demeanor the court would consider removing me from my family. Not just removing me, but changing my family all together!

Darry grew frustrated and threw his hands in the air. "Well there aint nothing we can do about it so let's just all get in the truck and head home." With that Darry walked around to the drivers side of the truck and got in.

I stood there stunned by the news.

Soda grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the truck. "Come on little sis. I won't let nothing happen to you."


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six 

Before we got home Darry stopped at the DX gas station where Steve Randall worked part time fixing cars and pumping gas. Darry pulled the truck to a stop and jumped out to pump his own gas. He was looking forward to the fresh air and having a few minutes to himself to think without Pony glaring at him.

Immediately Soda scooted across the vinyl seat and out the driver's side door. He was headed in to find his friend. Steve was normally in school at this time, but there were daytime hours available and he loved to skip school to make money. Pony and I stayed in the truck and watched Soda disappear into the garage. I wondered if Pony really wanted to be following Soda into the station or just sitting out here with me.

"Don't worry Scout, I aint gonna leave ya." Pony said angrily.

I was worried. In my heart I knew that Darry would never be willing to give me up for adoption, but the cold hard facts were true. Darry was not the most capable man to provide for me physically, emotionally and financially. Those were the facts, and Darry never made his decisions based on emotions.

Steve noticed Soda come in.

"Hey Sodapop." Steve called out apprehensively knowing that Soda had been to court and he may have had bad news. "Wha'd ya all find out in court today?"

Soda's welcoming grin fell from his face. "Not a whole lot. The judge told me I needed to start getting better grades." Both boys shared a laugh over that. They knew Soda just wasn't the learning kind. "The judge talked to each of us and then he talked to Darry alone." Soda looked down into the car engine as if he was looking for a specific part. "Judge told Darry he won't be making a final decision until Monday. Sounds like we will be able to stay with Darry as long as we don't get in no trouble. Well I mean Ponyboy and me, not Scout. Judge says he wants Darry to consider giving Scout up for adoption. Something about how he could never be able to teach her how to be a good mother or be able to give her fancy clothes or stuff like that."

Steve felt bad seeing Soda hurting and yelled out in disgust. "Hell Soda we know Scout don't want no fancy clothes or fancy things. And she learned all she's gonna need to know about being a mama from your mama."

"I know that, and Darry knows that too." Soda continued to lean on the car and looked up at his best friend. "Thing is even if Darry doesn't want to give her up the judge can still force her to be put up for adoption."

"Poor thing. I bet she's just sick." Steve Randall was rarely the empathetic type, but in the last week he was learning to be a little more caring for others.

"See the thing is, if we just had a little more money we probably wouldn't be in this mess." Soda spun around and sat on the edge of the car. "I been thinking about dropping out of school and getting a full time job."

"Come on now Soda, Darry aint never gonna let that happen."

"He aint got a choice. I'm sixteen and I can drop out if I want to."

Steve's face suddenly lit up. "Soda! Bud the owner is in today and he told me Frank quit and he is looking for a full time guy. Day shift."

Soda grinned from ear to ear. Steve slapped his buddy on the arm and led him to Bud's office inside the station. "Hey Bud, I got ya a new full time guy."

When we reached home everyone went straight to their rooms to change clothes. Regardless of what the judge thought we all felt better in jeans and t-shirts. Darry went to his room and stayed there for a while. Ponyboy and I were glad because we were still real mad at him. We headed to the couch to watch TV. Soda sat there with us for about 10 minutes, that's about all the sitting he could take.

"I'm gonna go check on Darry." Soda hopped up and said.

Pony and I didn't even look up.

"Hey now!" Soda stuck up for his older brother. "You two know there aint no way in hell Darry is going to give Scout up. Not even if he has to hire a lawyer to keep you with us."

"Well it'd be nice to hear him say that." Ponyboy got cocky. "All we heard him say was the judge had some good points and he can't give Scout everything she always wanted."

When Pony and I felt strongly about something we were a strong team. We knew what each other was thinking and feeling so I let him handle the argument.

"Come on Pon." Soda pleaded for a little forgiveness for Darry. "Lighten up on him a little, would ya."

Pony's gruff voice rang out. "Easy for you to say. You're not on the chopping block. And besides I've been with Sissy since before we were born, and I aint ready to leave her now."

Soda knew he wasn't going to change Ponyboy's attitude so he walked back to Darry's room and knocked on the door.

"Darry, can I come in?" Soda asked, but he wasn't waiting for a reply, he just went in anyway.

Inside Darry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't move when Soda came in and shut the door, just answered the question he felt was sure to come up. "For the last time I'm not going to give her up for adoption, but it's not really my choice."

Soda sat down on the bed and sighed. "Darry maybe we should look into getting a lawyer or something."

"And just where are we gonna get the money for that? I only got about fifty dollars left in my college account. I spent nearly all of it on the funeral."

Soda looked down at his stocking feet. "You know I aint no good in school, right?"

"Stop it Soda, you do the best you can."

"No what I mean is I'm not ever going to be able to graduate. So I have come up with a different plan."

"This better not involve running off to join the circus." Darry said with a smile.

"No, better." Sodapop grinned. "Bud at the DX offered me a full time job, $1.15 an hour. That's more than minimum wage. I can work full time and help provide for Ponyboy and Scout."

Darry sat up and looked at Soda's soft and caring expression. "No way Soda, the judge said he wanted your grades up, he wouldn't be to pleased with you dropping out."

"Come on Darry, I can legally drop out anyways. Besides, then you wouldn't have to worry about meeting the judge's orders for me to get my grades up and we'd have a lot more money. That would be two less things the judge could hold over your head."

Darry knew the plan made perfect sense. The best thing for Soda would be a job that only required on the job training and the DX was a good start. "You may have a point, are you sure this is what you want."

"Sure I'm sure!"

"Alright, but wait until after the judge makes his decision. I don't want us getting in anymore trouble than we are already in."

Soda smiled as his plan came to reality. "See Darry that's where you're wrong. If I start tomorrow by the time the judge makes his decision I'll have made a few dollars, and we may need that money for a lawyer or something."

Darry laughed because he could never understand how Soda failed at school, but was the most clever guy in the family. "Fine, you can start tomorrow, you got what you wanted now get out of here and leave me alone."

"Nah uh." Soda pulled on his arm. "We got one sad Sissy girl out there and she needs to know that you aren't gonna let her get traded to the Socials."

Darry followed Soda out of the bed and into the living room. Darry was dressed in a white t-shirt with jeans as he came to stand by the television set. "Scout?" When I deliberately paid him no attention he moved forward and squatted down in front of me. "Awe kiddo. I'm so sorry everything has been such a mess for you."

I could feel my throat tighten as I waited to see what he was going to say next, but I didn't look at him.

"I want you to know that I will never give you away." Darry rubbed the side of my arm with his strong warm hand. "And Soda and I have a plan to get a lawyer or something if we need to."

I turned my head to look at Soda who was grinning ear to ear and he laughed, "Hell we don't need a lawyer, we could just hide her over at Two-Bits. His house is so messy they'll never find her there!"

Everyone in the room laughed, even Pony.

I thought about how great that would be to have someone fighting on our side. Then it occurred to me the amount of debt that would cause Darry. "How are you two ever going to get enough money to hire a lawyer if we needed one?"

Soda jumped into the conversation. "I got myself a full time job at the DX today." Soda's pride was glowing through his wide smile. "A dollar fifteen and hour!"

Pony looked up at Soda. "How you gonna work fulltime and get your grades up at school?" Soda exchanged a nervous glance with Ponyboy and immediately Pony caught on to Soda's plan. "Uh uh Soda! You aint dropping outta school."

"Pony....you know this is for the best..." Soda pleaded for Pony to understand.

Pony stood up from the couch and confronted our oldest brother. "Darry you aint gonna let him drop out of school?" School was important to Pony. He understood the only way out of this neighborhood was through a good education.

Darry held his hands out to calm Pony's reaction. "Ponyboy there aint much I can do about it. Soda is sixteen now and he legally doesn't have to be in school."

"Aint much you can do about it?" Pony's repressed anger began to boil. "You seem to be saying that a lot lately! First you let the court tell you that Scout needs a new home and now you are letting Soda drop out of school and all you can say is there aint nothing you can do about it!" Pony stormed into the dining room and turned back to yell at Darry. "I hate this, I hate everything that you let happen. I hate that you don't have the backbone to stand up to anyone now that you are in charge!" With that Pony turned and finished storming off to his room and slammed the door.

Soda, Darry and I exchanged glances. Ponyboy was out of line and we all felt that way but no one said anything about it. We didn't have much of a chance because Ponyboy came storming back through the house with his shoes and sweatshirt on.

"Where you going?" Darry commanded an answer.

"What do you care?" Pony snapped back. "I'm going out and there aint much you can do about it anyway!" As Pony huffed through the living room on his way to the front door I could see there were tears in his eyes. He was hurting and he didn't seem to know how to deal with it.

Soda called to him. "Ponyboy just hold up a second."

Pony ignored him, that didn't happen often. It was clear to each of us Ponyboy was upset and looking to run away from his problems.

I was the last line of defense for the family so I popped off the couch and pulled hard at pony's arm to keep him from leaving. "Pony just wait...!"

"Get off me Scout!" He yelled. Pony was really angry. I'd say he was as angry as the time I had smashed his model aircraft carrier to pieces in the backyard with dad's hammer. Just so you know, I did it because he cut the hair off my Barbie doll's head.

"Pony you need to calm down." I pulled harder and yanked him to the floor. In an instant the caring tug turned into brawl. Since I wouldn't let go of Pony's arm he pulled his left hand back and punched me in my right arm. War had been declared! I may have mentioned that I was shy and timid, but I was also a scrapper and in my neighborhood, with my gang, a girl had to know how to fight and that is exactly what Pony and I did.

Now my right arm was in pain, but also free to punch Pony in the cheek. Pony then punched my in the ribs on my left side and I kicked him in the gut sending him flying back toward the door. By this time the refs had come in to break off the fight and cool us down.

I stared down Pony as Darry held him back. I figured all Pony needed was to vent his anger in a good fight and I wasn't opposed to egging him on. "You fight like a girl, you're the sissy in the family!"

With that Pony made an unsuspected lunge over Darry's arms and pushed me into the living room floor. Soda had been by my side and Pony had caught Soda's cheek with his knee in the process. I grabbed Pony's long hair at the back of his head and pulled him over to my right. He then used his fist and struck me on my cheek as payback for the hit I gave him a moment ago.

"Alright you two knock it off!" Darry's command was ignored as Soda tried to pull me from the floor by my arms.

"Let me go Soda!" I yelled because I was defenseless with him pulling on me. Ponyboy seized the opportunity to kneel on my chest pinching my lungs. Just as he prepared to punch me one last time Darry grabbed his arm and yanked him backwards toward the door again.

"Knock it off NOW!" Darry screamed with all his anger and the muscles in his neck and arms bulged. This time Pony and I ceased our argument. Pony sat against the door breathing heavy from the scuffle and I sat on the floor with Soda by my side breathing in the same pattern as my twin brother. "How stupid are you two? ... Huh?" Darry questioned.

I felt cocky and compelled to give him and answer, but I didn't have any quick wit thing to share so I kept my mouth shut.

My family always believed in the concept of a fair fight. So Darry let the brawl go unpunished. Besides, it wasn't the first mini rumble Pony and I had ever had. We usually got into a confrontation like that once or twice a year. Heck even Soda and I had roughed it up few times over stupid stuff.

Darry turned on Ponyboy first. "Come on Ponyboy use your head! Mom and dad barely had enough money to support this family and they both worked." Darry kept his eye on Ponyboy to keep him from fleeing. "Soda just isn't going to graduate, we have all known this for a long time. Mom and dad just didn't want him to have to grow up to fast by getting a job. Now we don't have a choice. Everyone in the family is going to have to do a lot of growing up, especially you two!" Darry pointed his finger at both of us.

I knew Darry was right, Darry was always right. We would all have to grow up a little faster and Soda had no chance to graduate, even if he pulled his grades up. His brain just wasn't made for school.

Last semester I had a United States History class with Sodapop. Mom and dad were sure he would pass that class because I would be able to help him with his homework and studying. Everyone was surprised to hear I followed in Soda's footsteps other than the other way around.

It was a Tuesday when we were in class. Mr. Torres had us stand and read out loud from the textbook. We sat in alphabetical order so I read before Soda. I remember we were reading about the Boston Tea Party. After about four paragraphs Mr. Torres directed Soda to read the next few paragraphs. My brother stood up grinning, mostly because he knew the task would be hard for him, but that never stopped Sodapop. He began to read, or at least tried to read out loud, Soda struggled through many of the words. I sat next to him at my desk and read along. When he would stumble on a word I would whisper the correct pronunciation to him. Soda appreciated my help, Mr. Torres was annoyed, he preferred the socials and wasn't fond of Soda, and that didn't help. "Ms. Curtis! You are not going to be around to help your idiot brother do everything! Now let him be!"

I paused and rethought about what the teacher had just said. Looking up at Soda I could see his face was becoming flush with embarrassment as greasers and socs in the class began to snicker. _Idiot? That's just not acceptable!_ I thought.

Before Soda started to read again I stood up to confront the teacher. "Mr. Torres your comments toward my brother are malicious and a breach of school board policy." What Mr. Torres didn't know was that I had done research on school board policy the year before for speech class. My nerves began to shake but I continued with my accusations. "According to policy 17 no teacher is to make derogatory comments toward a student or fellow faculty member at anytime. Any teacher who does not follow this policy will be reprimanded and considered for suspension!" The whole class fell silent as I spoke. "I suggest you apologize to Soda for your comment or you will be promptly reported for your indiscretion."

Mr. Torres stared back at me. I don't think he had ever been so accurately challenged by a student. "Ms. Curtis, I will not apologize to your brother, but what I will do is promptly send you to the principal's office! You are not to speak to me in that manner, go!" He pointed towards the door.

I was broad sided, I didn't see that coming. How can he send me to the principals' office when he was the one that was wrong? Before I could move Soda was at my defense.

"You can't send her to the principal's office for being right! You're the idiot." Soda smirked. With that comment the room snickered and laughed and it was Mr. Torres' turn to be embarrassed.

"What luck Ms. Curtis! Your retarded brother will be joining you. Both of you OUT!" He yelled and pointed for us to leave.

Soda proudly galloped out of the room grinning from ear to ear. I looked around at everyone who was staring at me. I was not proud like my brother. I was ashamed and petrified. I had never been to the principal's office and I had never wanted to go there.

I joined Soda in the hall and started to cry. Soda bumped me with his elbow to get my attention. "Sissy, don't cry. You nailed him to the wall in there. Were not going to get in any trouble."

I wished I had a quarter of the amount of confidence Soda had. It turned out the principal didn't punish us, but he didn't punish Mr. Torres either. The family was proud of me for sticking up for Soda. He only got a D in that class. Which for Sodapop was grounds for a party!

I looked over at Pony and could see his cheek getting redder. I wondered if mine was looking the same. "Pony," I said in defense of Soda. "You need to let Soda make his own decisions. He knows what is best for him, he always has."

By now Pony had calmed down and he frowned. "I just don't like the idea of him being a dropout."

"I know you don't Pony," Soda smiled and walked on his knees over to Pony's side. "I don't like the idea either, but it's just better this way. You'll see."


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven 

A loud pounding at the door woke me from my sleep. I threw my legs over the edge of my bed and patted across the floor into the living room dressed only in a t-shirt and pair of gym shorts. The house was cold and as I opened the door the frigid air from outside sent a chill up my spine. Looming in the doorway was Mrs. Marten, dressed in the same blue dress that we had buried my mother in. My mouth fell open and I didn't speak as she let herself in, floating as usual.

The woman walked past me and stood near the coffee table in the living room. Behind her two police men entered as well. My heart sank at their arrival, I knew someone was in trouble. I backed up into the dining room leaving the front door wide open.

"Scout, I have excellent news for you!" Mrs. Marten spoke gleefully. "There is a wealthy family on the far side of town that the judge and I know will be perfect for you! They already have enough money to send you to college, a closet full of pretty clothes waiting for you and your own room with a beautiful canopy bed!"

I dismissed the lady's offer. "No thank you Mrs. Marten, I'd rather stay here."

Her smile and laugh seemed almost evil as she responded. "Scout, this isn't your choice. This family is going to adopt you and we need to leave immediately."

I backed up a few more steps running into something strong. It was Darry, he was dressed in a tuff black t-shirt and jeans, his hands stuffed into his pockets. I looked up at him and noticed Soda and Pony standing next to him, all three had little expression on their faces.

"There is no need to pack." Mrs. Marten's voice sang out. "There is nothing here you will need. Come along now, it is time to go." I refused to move so the social worker reached out and pulled me a few feet forward by my arm. My bare feet granted me no traction with which to resist.

"NO, I'M NOT LEAVING!" I yelled out and pulled back, but she was surprisingly strong. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME GO!" When she continued to pull on my arm I panicked and slapped her several times with my free hand hoping to release her grip so I could run free.

In seconds a police officer intervened by throwing me over his shoulder. I looked down at the back of his shoes and noticed the floor moving beneath him as he was leaving the house.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out in terror as I picked my head up and stretched my arms out for Darry to come and pull me back. Darry just stood there with his hands still stuffed in his pockets. His ice blue eyes showed no emotion.

I reached out for the edge of the wall that separated the living room and dining room. I held on with all my strength and continued to scream out in terror. "NO! DARRY HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEEEASE DARRY!" I looked over at Ponyboy, I could see he was crying. Soda who was positioned behind Darry put his right hand calmly on Darry's left shoulder and spoke. "There ain't nothing we can do about it Scout." His comment sent horror to every nerve in my body. How could Soda just stand there and let this happen!

The officer who was carrying my body gave a violent tug and my fingers broke free from the woodwork that I was clinging to. I stretched both of my arms out toward Darry and screamed for him at the top of my lungs. "PLEASE DARRY! HELP ME! DARRY! I DON'T WANT TO GO, I DON'T WANT THEM TO TAKE ME AWAY! I'LL BE GOOD DARRY I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! DARRY HELP ME. PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME. DARRY!" I felt my body begin to shake and tears filled my eyes as I realized Darry hadn't moved a step. He was making no effort to save me.

I felt the cold air from outside on my back. The policeman was leaving through the front door. I flailed my arms around hoping to grab a hold of something and pull myself back toward my family. I caught the wooden front door with my right hand and the door frame with my left hand. The moment was urgent as the policeman and I had a tug of war with all of our might.

"PONY HELP ME!" I cried. Pony stepped forward, but Darry put his arm out to block Ponyboy from coming toward me. I was mortified to see that and I cried harder. "DARRY, DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE? PLEASE DARRY I DON'T WANT TO BE A SOCIAL. DARRY!!! DARRY!!! ........"

One final tug from the officer sent us both out the door and tumbling down the front porch. I felt my body shake as we rolled down the concrete steps and into the front yard. Even once we landed on the sidewalk my body continued to shake violently and I was unable to stop it.

"Scout! ... Scout! ..." It was Darry! He had come to save me! I smiled and blinked my eyes. In front of me on the floor was Darry in his boxer shorts and no shirt. His blue eyes met mine and I noticed the terror he was in. Darry had a strong hold on me by my upper arms. I looked over to my left surprised to see Pony kneeling beside me. How did they get me back inside so quick? I heard someone breathing behind me and I turned my head to look. It was Soda, he was also in a pair of shorts and no shirt.

I sniffled and tried to wiggle free from Darry's tight grip. "Where are the cops? Where is Mrs. Marten?"

"Sissy it was just a dream!" Darry almost shouted, not meaning to. He let go of my arms and sat back on his heels. "Everything is alright, are you alright?"

The dream was so vivid in my head, but I had no idea how I had ended up on the living room floor. I rubbed my eyes. "What happened...I though I was.... You ..."

Darry's eyes were full of hurt. "Scout, I'm not going to let you go. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that Darry... I know that." I kind of lied. I knew he wanted me to be able to stay, but I believed he doubted it would happen. "How did I end up out here?"

Soda rubbed my back. "You started to cry and I heard you were having a nightmare so I came out to check on you." Soda was the closet brother to my room since he had started sleeping in mom and dad's bed. "I reached down to wake you up and you started to hit me. I tried to calm you down, but you went wild and pushed me on the floor. Then you went running for the front door. I reached out and grabbed your foot to keep you from leaving. Then you started screaming for Darry, are you sure you are ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

I shook my head no and looked over at Ponyboy to see if he had the same dream. "Pony?" My twin brother shook his head no. He hadn't had the same dream. I looked back to Darry. I remember calling for him and he wouldn't come.

Darry wiped a tear from the side of my face. "Sissy, I'm not going to let you go without a fight. I promise!" He paused thinking about what to say. "Come on lil sis, you gotta believe me."

I thought about whether I truly believed him or not. Darry was always a hard guy to read. The six years of age difference between us didn't help much to forge a great relationship, but he loved mom and dad and he would do anything for them. Who was I kidding, he loved us, and he would do anything for us. Just as he was doing by sacrificing his future for us. "I do Darry. I believe you." I threw my arms around him and he reciprocated. We melted together as I cried and he seemed to let go of a little bit of emotion as well.

Darry wept a little as he squeezed me to tightly. "Oh Sissy, you gave us such a scare. Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm not going to let you go."

His words were of great comfort to me during my waking hours, but not in the unconscious world. I would have that nightmare for each night until the day of the final court ruling


	8. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

Friday morning was buzzing in our house as the four of us tromped around trying to get ready for work and school. Pony and I were headed to school but not staying. Darry said we wouldn't have to start going back till Tuesday after the court ruling. Today we needed to go and collect our homework and let the school know that Soda would no longer be attending. Darry was heading back to work and today was Soda's first day at the DX station.

"Morning ya'll!" Two-Bit yelled as he, Steve and Johnny walked into the house. They were ready for school in their jeans and jackets. Two-Bit's was a black leather jacket and Steve and Johnny were in their jean jackets with the collar flipped up. Each of them walked into the kitchen and helped themselves to food in the fridge. The house was full of goodies and casseroles following the funeral. Apparently people believe they can make all of the pain go away with a pan of brownies. Two-Bit grabbed a cold piece of chicken, Steve a handful of brownies and Johnny took a slice of homemade apple pie. Johnny choose to eat civilly at the dining room table while Two-Bit and Steve went to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

I grabbed my shoes and socks and went to the living room and sat in mom's chair. After I sat down Steve leaned over and asked me how I was doing. This was a little surprising because it wasn't in Steve's nature to care too much. I shrugged my shoulders and told him I was ok, I lied.

"Soda tells me he is going to get a lawyer if they decide to put you up for adoption." Steve continued the conversation. "I think that you oughtta put up a fight before then."

"What do you mean?" I asked pulling my white sport socks on.

"I mean you should call that judge or something, start a petition that says you're better off here …" Steve shrugged his shoulders and then a new idea came to mind. "I know … tell the judge that if he puts you in a home or up for adoption you will stop studying and start smoking and drinking and stuff. That way you will guarantee it to happen if you move away, but if you stay at home it just might happen."

I had to laugh at Steve. He had some good ideas, but I couldn't see myself getting into trouble on purpose. "You may have a good idea there Steve." I thought about the possibilities as I tied my shoes.

"That's a damn good idea!" Two-Bit chimed in. "Just threaten the judge. That works every time. If you want I can lift a blade for you!"

"I'm not saying she needs to threaten him." Steve began to argue. "She just needs to come up with a plan or something. She shouldn't just sit here and do nothing. You oughtta find some law or something to prove you are right, like the time you nailed Mr. Torres to the wall when he called Soda an idiot."

"Mr. Torres is an idiot." Two-Bit said absently. "They should have fired him for that. If ole' Sodapop was a soc that teacher sure would have had it coming!"

I stood up to go and get my jacket when Soda came into the living room and changed the subject to cars and women. As I moved through the house I thought about what Steve had said. He was right. I shouldn't just wait for my future to be decided, I needed to take action. Only problem was I didn't know how.

"Scout let's go!" Pony yelled from the kitchen as he headed out to the living room. I threw my coat over my shoulders, pushed my arms through the sleeves and shoved my hands into the pockets. Immediately I noticed something rubbing against my hand. I reached for the item and pulled it out, a piece of paper. I leaned up against the piano and opened it up. It was the note that Kathryn had given to me the day before. I read the inscription, If you or your brothers ever need me don't hesitate to call, her phone number and signature followed. I thought about the girl and how much she seemed to adored Darry. She was the daughter of the city attorney. A bright smile spread across my face as an idea came to light.

From the living room Soda watched me. "What are you smiling at girl?" He drawled and slid his shoes on waiting for Darry to be ready to leave.

"Just thinking is all." I folded the note back up and put it back into my pocket hoping Soda hadn't noticed. He didn't. Two-Bit whistled and called us all out the door. I yelled to my brothers as I headed out, "Bye Darry! Soda have a good first day of work!"

Riding to school without Soda felt strange. Pony and I sat in the back with Johnny, no one spoke except Two-Bit who was telling dirty jokes. I guess no one really knew what to say. It was the first time we had all been together for a regular routine type thing since my parents had been killed. Now with Soda missing from the crew everything felt awkward.

We all entered the school as a pack. Following the rule that there was always safety and comfort in numbers. Once inside the door Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny went one way while Ponyboy and I headed for the office.

"See you'all tonight." Two-Bit called out.

"Yeah see ya." Pony answered as we headed into the school office.

We walked up to the front desk and were greeted by the secretary in a thick southern accent. "What can I do for you kids?"

Pony's raspy voice answered her. "We're Ponyboy and Scout Curtis. We are suppose to pick up our homework from the last few days of school that we have missed."

The look on the secretary's face turned to gloom. "I am so sorry to hear about your parents. How is everything going for all of you?"

Pony lifted his shoulder and slouched. "Alright I guess." Pony didn't keep good conversation with strangers and talking about our parents could only lead us to cry again, and Pony wouldn't dare do that in the school office!

"I have your assignments right here." The lady grabbed the pile of work, read a note on top that she then put down where we couldn't see it and put the rest of the pile of papers the counter in front of us. "Here you are Ponyboy," she handed a pile to my brother, "Scout these are your assignments, and these are for Sodapop."

I looked at Ponyboy and noticed the nervous twitch at the ends of his lips. He swallowed hard and said the words as a knot formed in his throat. "Soda isn't going to be attending anymore. He has a fulltime job now."

There was silence.

Looking at the secretary I noticed she was without words. I think she was piecing the puzzle together and formulating her own idea that Soda had no choice but to work. Ponyboy would tell me later that he saw the silence different. He thought she saw Soda as a quitter and a delinquent. I told Pony he was wrong, but neither of us had proof that we were right.

"Why don't you two have a seat, Principal Leary would like to meet with you if he has time." The secretary motioned us to sit in the chairs along the wall. She then stuck her head into the principal's office. Neither of us could hear what she said, but the principal's booming voice could be heard to tell her he would be right out.

The lady returned to her desk to gather some information then she stood up and leaned on the counter to speak with us. "One of you should go to your brother's locker and get his books and belongings."

"No need for that now Mrs. Beardsley." The principal's voice yelled from where he was walking through his doorway. He turned his attention to Ponyboy and I. "I want you two to come into my office."

"Yes Sir." Pony and I answered together and followed the man in.

"Shut the door there son." Principal Leary directed as he sat his six foot two body into his chair. Ponyboy shut the door and took a seat next to me. I remembered being in this office just a year before with Soda. I was frightened then, and a little frightened now. I always worried in the presence of authority. "I just wanted to tell you kids how very sorry the whole staff and I here at the high school are to hear about your parents. We want you to know that if you ever need anything just let us know."

Ever need anything? I thought about what I needed. Could the principal sway the judge to rule in my favor? I looked at the gray haired man and decided he wasn't the man for the job. He barely knew me and wouldn't make a good case for my staying in my home.

"Thanks." Ponyboy dryly answered for us.

"I met with a Mrs. Marten, your social worker."

The topic sparked Pony and my interest hoping he would provide us with information on the decision that the judge planned to make.

"She says your brother Darrel wants to look after you'all. She asked me what I thought of that and I told her that Darry was a great young man, good student and superb football player." The principal sat back in his chair. "Sounds like she doesn't think either of you will do well continuing to live at home. She thinks it will be too much strain on Darry and he is just too young for the job."

It was my turn to swallow hard and Ponyboy started to chew his fingernails. I felt the need to defend my brother. "Yes sir, it will be hard, but Darry and Soda are the only family we have left."

"Mrs. Beardsley told me your brother Sodapop is dropping out."

"Yes sir." I answered as Pony looked away.

"That's too bad, but I think a job will suit him better." Mr. Leary looked to the clock and seemed to all of a sudden have a place to be. "Well kids I let your social worker know that whatever the court decides you two are welcome students here."

Pony and I looked at each other, if the man was trying to make us feel better he wasn't doing a good job. We thanked him and left the office and were greeted again by Mrs. Beardsley. "Are you two going back to class now?"

"No mam', We won't be back till Tuesday. We still got some stuff to do at home." Pony lied, we didn't have anything to do, we just didn't want to be in school just then.

"Well here is Sodapop's locker combination. Why don't you go and bring his school stuff back here and take the personal stuff home with you."

Pony didn't want anything to do with cleaning out Soda's locker. He griped and moaned that it wasn't fair Soda wasn't able to graduate from high school. I joked that when we opened the locker we'd probably find every piece of missing homework he forgot to turn in and we would find out he was just as smart as the rest of us. It wasn't true. As you could imagine having a strange brother like Sodapop only meant we found strange things in his locker. Three greasy combs, two shirts, one sweatshirt, a few magazines with his favorite cars circled, a half eaten apple and one tennis shoe. The craziest thing was, it wasn't even his tennis shoe. We returned his books to the office, stuffed his shirts into our already full knapsacks and threw away the rest. Pony and I then walked a few blocks to the nearest bus stop to catch the long ride home.

The two of us sat on the bench together looking around at the homes on the street. They all had pretty yards and nice cars in the driveway. Sometimes it hurt to much to see what my parents could never have, so I turned my attention to the sun and clouds overhead. "Hey Pony?"

"Yeah?" He was looking up into the sky to determine what had caught my eye.

"Do you think mom and dad can really see us?"

Ponyboy looked over at me, he eyes full of faith. "Sure! I believe in heaven and I know they can see us. Sometimes I swear they are still with us and we just can't see'em, like angels."

"Yeah." I looked over and caught his eye. We had the same eyes and looking at his was like looking into a mirror, other than mine were blue and his were green, or as Pony preferred to say, gray.

"Johnny and I are going to Church on Sunday. Do you want to go with us?"

"That would be nice. I sure do have a lot of praying to do." I answered and smiled at him to show him that I wasn't really nervous about the court date. I was though and Pony knew I was faking. My brother threw his lanky arm around my shoulder to comfort me. "What do you think is going to happen on Monday?"

Pony dropped his head starting at the concrete and answered. "I don't know. I really don't want to think about it."

"The way Principal Leary talks it didn't sound like either of us were going to be able to stay with Darry."

"Principal Leary doesn't know what he is talking about." Pony lied to himself and me. He knew there was the hint of a new fear that he wouldn't be able to stay home either. Minutes passed and we just sat on the bench in silence. I leaned up against Pony because I was getting chilly.

A dozen thoughts ran through my mind before I started conversations again. "If you would have asked me two weeks ago if I could live without mom and dad I would have said no. Obviously I was wrong. Now the only thing that keeps me going is you, Darry and Soda. If I didn't have you guys I don't think I would have anything to live for anymore." I sniffled to hold back the tears. Damn those tears! I was getting sick and tired of crying all the time.

"Don't talk that way Scout!" Pony scolded slightly as he tightened his grip on my shoulder. "You know I couldn't go on without you either. I would go on living, but it would be like now, without mom and dad. There is just this big hole in my heart and it hurts to have it empty, ya know."

"I know. It's like I feel guilty because I am not with them. I feel like there will always be a part of me that is eternally sad."

Now Pony was sniffling. What a sight we must have been crying on the bench waiting for the bus. "If you have to move away I think my heart will break and never fix itself."

I turned to look at Pony to make sure he was paying attention. "You know what Pon! We have been together our whole lives and we shouldn't let anyone tell us when it is time for us to leave each other!" I wiped a tear from my eye. "Let's make a pact! If one of us can't live at home then neither of us will!"

Pony became excited about the plan. "Yeah! We will both just runaway together!"

"Yeah!" I said as if I was actually tough enough to follow through with the plan. "If we get separated we will meet … right here on this bench. At three in the morning, we will write a letter to Darry and Soda and tell them we will see them in four years when we are eighteen. Then we will hitch hike somewhere, maybe all across the country!"

Pony's face dropped at the thought of leaving Soda. "I guess I never thought about Sodapop. It would crush him if we ran away. If we were just in a home or something at least we could visit."

Pony's comment quickly sent the wind out of our sails. Before we could continue the discussion the bus pulled to a stop. At that point the plan was cancelled, which was probably a good thing. There was no way I could live away from home. Pony pulled a nickel out of his pocket and gave it to me for bus fare.

Taking the public bus from school was a long trip. We had to ride to the center of the city, wait for a second bus and then make one more transfer before our bus stop near the steel casting factory. On the bus we used our time well finishing our assigned reading and working on some other homework that we could do without pens and pencils. When the bus pulled to our stop we exited out the rear doors.

"Wanna go see how Soda is doing?" Pony asked. The DX station was only a block out of the way, and I would never say I didn't want to see Soda.

"Sure." I lugged my heavy pack onto my back and we turned the opposite direction of where we were headed. It was a nice day and the short walk to the DX station felt good after being cramped up in the hot stuffy bus. "Think he has some money for us to get a coke?"

"He better." Pony laughed and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders as well. "I sure would dig a bottle of Pepsi right now."


	9. Chapter nine

Chapter nine 

Ponyboy and I had been to the DX station hundreds of times as kids and when we went with Soda to visit Steve, but today was special. As we walked up the driveway Soda bounded out of the station grinning so you could see all of his perfectly straight teeth. I knew right then how happy he was. You would never find a smile like that on Soda's face in school.

Pony called out. "Hey Sodapop!"

"Hey Pony and Scout," Soda spun around showing off his new work shirt and hat. "How do I look?"

Pony and I both laughed. Very few people in this world would get as jazzed up as Soda was for a job at a service station.

"You look nice Soda." I told him. "You look really handsome in that color."

Soda smiled vainly. "Awe hell Scout, I look good in any color!"

"Soda, you got a dime to buy us some Cokes?" Ponyboy asked as he pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit up.

"Yeah sure, why you two think you're thirsty from riding the bus all day." We followed Soda into the gas station.

"You better believe it." Pony answered.

The three of us sat on the counter inside the station and told Soda about cleaning his locker and talking with the principal. Soda asked if it was a hassle to have him dropout of school. Ponyboy said the only hassle was that we had to do it for him. I don't think Pony is ever going to let go of the fact that Soda is a dropout. After an hour Soda sent us home to do our homework. We all shared a laugh at Soda being the boss of us. If we had our choice he would be in charge, but unfortunately for Darry, that was his heavy burden to bear.

Back home Pony and I worked on our algebra homework. Advanced Algebra is a class that we were in together, so to cut down on our homework time I always did the even problems and Pony did the odds, then we copied the answers from each other. By three thirty in the afternoon we had all the exposure to homework we could handle so we quit till the weekend. Besides the boys should be rolling in from school at any minute.

I put my books away on my nightstand and noticed my coat on my bed. Oh my goodness I darn near forgot about my plan! I reached into my pocket and pulled out Kathryn's phone number. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Pony going through the kitchen to his room. I was hoping he would stay there for a spell so I could make my phone call in peace. I jogged out to the telephone and flopped down in the armchair.

I opened the note and read the number. I pulled on the rotary phone dial and listened as each number clicked back to me and the dial spun around to it's resting place.

Ring…. I started to get nervous, what if she didn't really mean for me to call her if I needed anything.

Ring… My mouth went dry

Ring… I considered hanging up. I must be out of my mind to call a soc for help.

"Hello?" The lady's voice answered the phone.

"Hello. Is Kathryn there?"

"Yes she is, who is calling please." I felt a panic building in my stomach, sometimes I hated giving my name over the phone. It usually led to a conversation about why that was my name, and I was too nervous to have that talk. "Scout Curtis."

"Just a moment." The lady told me and I could hear her asking Kathryn if she knew a 'Scout Curtis'. I didn't hear Kathryn's answer, but the distant conversation was followed by a long pause. I started to curse to myself for calling at all.

"Hello Scout, this is Kathryn." Her sweet voice finally answered.

"Hi Kathryn." I blanked out on what I was going to say. "I … um … I am calling to ask … do you remember at the diner you asked me to call if I needed anything?"

"Yes I do, what do you need?"

"Well we have this court date coming up on Monday." My throat started to tighten as I thought about the horrid possibility of being put up for adoption. "I am hoping to stay with Darry, but you see…." Uh no, not the tears, I can't tear up now. My voice began to crack. "the judge….he thinks I should be… put up for adoption… and I……"

"Hold on honey." Kathryn interrupted my babbling. "Why don't I come over to your house and we will talk about this there."

My house? No she can't come over here! That's not part of the plan. I don't want her to know how Darry really lives, he'll skin me! She doesn't even know where we live! I tried to stop her. "Well you don't really know where we live and it's kind of hard to find..."

Kathryn interrupted. "Of course I know where you live. All the girls know where Darry lives! I'll be over in about twenty minutes." Before I could object she hung up the phone.

"Oh my God what have I done?" I said out loud forgetting that I wasn't alone.

From beside me Pony's voice made me jump. "What are you talking about?"

I stood up and grabbed Pony by the arms and almost shouted. "My plan! It's backfiring and Darry's gonna be home and she is going to be here! He is going to skin me good!"

Pony laughed at me, which pissed me off. "What plan, what are you talking about?"

"Ugh!" I really didn't want to tell Pony the plan, but if I wanted his help I would have to so I rambled. "Ok listen. The day of the funeral Darry took me to Rusty's for a milkshake and a bunch of his friends from high school were there. One of them was this girl Kathryn and she really thinks Darry is tuff and she said if we ever needed anything to call her and I did, now she is coming here! A soc in our house! I'm dead where I stand."

Pony laughed again. "What kind of plan is that?"

"Oh glory Pony don't you listen?" I pushed him and then realized I had left out the important part of the plan. "Kathryn's dad is the City Attorney! If I can get her to talk to him then maybe he will talk to the judge and I can stay with you guys!"

Pony looked down at me giving my plan some thought. "Ohhhhh. I see what you are thinking."

I ranted. "No! See I'm not thinking that's the problem! I got the idea from Steve, he said I needed a plan and now I got one and she is coming here and Darry is going to be mad."

Pony blew off my opinion of Darry. "Who cares if he is mad. The plan may just work. You just need to make sure Darry is nice to her, that'll be the hard part."

I sighed then remembered the clock was ticking. "Pony! You gotta help me get everything cleaned up!"

Pony agreed and we started to pick things up and dust. Truthfully the house wasn't too dirty. We were pretty clean people. The problem with the house was the house itself and not the things inside. Just as we finished the front door flew open and in walked Two-Bit, Johnny and Dallas. Oh bother! Not the hoodlums!

I ran to the living room. "You guys can 't stay here! You have to go somewhere else for a while." I tried to push Dallas and Two-Bit back out the door, but they wouldn't budge.

Pony disagreed with me. "Scout they can stay. They ain't gonna hurt nothing."

I turned to my brother to put up and argument. "Pony! They will not help my situation…."

I was interrupted by Dally whistling and looking out the window. "Well what do we have here? A hot dame in a long black expensive sedan!"

"Dallas!" I yelled. "Get away from that window and don't any of you say anything to her!" The guys just laughed at me while I proceeded to freak out. "I mean it!"

"Wait a second," Two-Bit said as he shared Dally's view. "That's Kathryn Ottavi from school, her dad is the city attorney. She had the biggest crush on Darry her senior year… hey you all think she is here to see Darry?"

I peeked out the window and noticed Kathryn was outside at the bottom of the steps. I had to get these boys under control to avoid any more embarrassment. "No Two-Bit she is not here to see Darry! Now both of you come away from that window and please, please, please for just once in your lives will you act like proper gentlemen?"

Dally immediately crushed my dream with his comment. "Awe man Darry is one lucky man to have the opportunity to nail that broad." I heard Two-Bit and Johnny laughing.

"Pony!" I yelled. "Would you please help me?"

"Ya'll be serious now." Ponyboy laughed at the situation. Pony really should be more serious about things! "Scout is hoping the girl can help her find a way to stay here with Darry, Soda and me, so just leave her alone."

With that Kathryn knocked on the door. I raced to it so no one else would have the opportunity to make a first impression. I opened the door and marveled at how beautiful the young lady really was. She was standing there in a yellow sweater set and skirt to match. "Hi Kathryn, won't you please come in." I stepped back to allow her to enter and I caught Johnny's appearance out of the corner of my eye. His clothes were dirty and I was reminded of what I was wearing. Oh Glory! I thought. I forgot to change my clothes. My embarrassment built and I swore to myself.

Kathryn entered and looked at the four boys who were standing throughout the living room. Each one was practically drooling as if she was a steak dinner or something. I noticed the crooked grin on Dally's face and eyed him to be sure he kept quiet.

I introduced Kathryn to the guys in the room. "Kathryn, this my brother Ponyboy, he and I are twins." Kathryn stepped forward to shake his hand. "Then these are our friends, Dallas, Johnny and Two-Bit."

"Two-Bit!" Kathryn called out. "So nice to see you again." She must have remembered him from school, he was a hard character to forget.

"Nice to see you too Kathryn." Two-Bit often had fine manners when he wanted to. "How's life treating you?"

"Not too bad. I'm in school here at Tulsa University." It was strange to see a soc talking so comfortably with a greaser. Usually a social girl wouldn't throw their glass of water on a greaser if he were on fire. "I am studying to be a social worker." She turned to me. "So I am very interested to know what you need Scout."

My face went redder than it already was. "Why don't we go to my room and talk about it." I suggested and Kathryn accepted. She didn't seemed to be worried about the house or my appearance the way Mrs. Marten was. We sat down on my bed I wrung my hands in my lap and forgot to speak.

"Well?" Kathryn cued me.

I smiled out of embarrassment. "Well, I have a problem… I guess you could say. See since my parents died I need someone to take care of me, and Darry wants to do that…"

"Hey Kathryn?" Two-Bit interrupted as he leaned through the kitchen doorway to my room. I frowned at him, but he didn't notice because he didn't take his eyes off my guest. "You want a cold beer to drink?"

Kathryn giggled a little. "No thank you Two-Bit I'm just fine."

"Ok suit yourself!" Two-Bit took a big swig of beer and walked back into the living room through the other door. I heard Ponyboy scold him for bothering us, but Two-Bit just laughed.

"Go ahead Scout." Kathryn urged.

I took a deep breath in and noticed her perfume smelled sweet like candy. "I… see Judge Robert Carlson, the judge on the case… he… doesn't think staying with Darry would be good for me, cause he's not rich or anything like that. The judge wants to put me up for adoption, and if that happens I swear I'll just die right there on the court room floor!"

Kathryn nodded and I made a cringed face and continued. "So beings how your dad is the city attorney and all I thought maybe you could have him change the judge's mind for me. I mean Darry won't ever have tons of money, but he, Soda and Pony are the only family I have."

Kathryn reached up and pushed the hair back behind my ear just like my mother used to. The affection on her part made me think about what Pony had said earlier in the day. Maybe angels were with us, maybe mom was with me right now and I didn't even know it. My emotions got the best of me and tears ran down my face. I tried to stop them, but Kathryn encouraged me not to.

"Oh you poor thing. That is just terrible, come here." She put her arms around me and hugged me tight. It was at that moment that I realized she wasn't a soc. That is why she came to help and that is why she was so smitten with Darry. Kathryn was just a beautiful girl with a heart to match. I stayed there and cried for a minute until Pony came to the doorway.

"Scout are you ok?" Pony's face was full of concern as I looked over at him. He was surprised to see Kathryn had taken me in her arms to give me comfort.

Before I could speak Kathryn spoke for me. "Oh I just think she has a lot on her mind right now and she needs a girlfriend around to help her out."

Pony looked at her funny. "Alright, but if you need anything Scout just let me know." Pony wandered back into the living room.

I pulled my face away from Kathryn's shoulder and blurted out. "I am so sorry for crying and all."

"Don't be. You have had the worst week of your life and it doesn't look like it's quite over yet. Tell you what. I will talk to my dad and see what he can do. I'm not making any promises, but we do know Judge Carlson pretty well and he's kind of a pushover for my dad."

"Really?" I asked shocked that she was going to help.

"Really, you know he loves to eat and my mom makes the best peach cobbler in the courthouse!"

We both laughed.

"Now!" Kathryn said. "It's getting mighty close to dinner time, how about I help you get a nice dinner cooked for you and your brothers."

I sniffled and wiped the last of my tears from my face. "Would you like to stay for dinner too?"

Kathryn smiled, I think she was hoping I would ask her to stay until Darry came home. "I would love to stay for dinner!"

Kathryn and I went to the kitchen to get things ready for dinner. There wasn't much in the cupboards or the refrigerator so we focused on making mustgo. That was what my family called leftovers that we ate for one meal. Everything in the fridge must go!

While we searched for our menu the front door swung open and Steve and Soda came home from work.

Soda kicked off his shoes letting them fly where ever and then he threw his coat onto Johnny who was sitting on the couch. "Whoa did you see that car out front? That thing has got to be worth at least eight grand! I wonder who it belongs to?"

"Scout has a friend over." Two-Bit answered and laughed. "And we are all suppose to be on our best behavior!"

Soda looked confused. "Scout has a friend? Here?" Then Soda's mind filled with dirty thoughts and he shared a crooked smile and tried to raise one eyebrow like Two-Bit. "Is it a boy?"

"Soda!" Ponyboy cringed at the suggestion. Neither he nor I were interested in dating, yet. "It's a girl that Darry knows from high school. Her dad is the city attorney and she is going to see what she can do to keep Scout from being put up for adoption on Monday."

Soda's face fell temporarily as he was reminded that the family could all change again very soon. Still, gloomy news rarely kept Soda in the dumps and his smile returned as he went in search of the new house guest. "Scout!" He yelled.

"In the kitchen Soda!" I yelled back and then told Kathryn that Sodapop was home. I warned her that he was better looking then Darry and had an infectious smile. Kathryn told me that she already knew that. Soda was considered one of the all time best looking guys in high school last year by the girls she hung out with. I was surprised to hear that a soc would find a greaser attractive. Kathryn proceeded to tell me that she didn't believe that who you were in high school was important, it was all in who you aspired to be that was the key in judging a person. That comment stuck with me, it made perfect sense.

"Well hey there!" Soda greeted my guest as he leaned up against the edge of the doorway. "I'm Scout's older brother Sodapop."

"Hi there." Kathryn smiled from in front of the refrigerator door. "I'm Kathryn Ottavi. I know your brother Darry from high school."

"I remember you, you were in my gym class last year." Soda's memory was sparked not only of the last time he had seen Kathryn, but of the car outside. Soda loved cars, money and women. "Is that your Cadillac out front?" Kathryn shook her head yes. "That is one tuff car."

"If you want you can go out and check it out." Kathryn offered figuring Soda would go nuts to sit in a brand new car. "I'll give you the keys, but you have to swear not to drive it. It's only a week old and my parents would kill me if it got ruined."

"Oh man!" Soda yelled out gleefully. "Dig it Steve! I got the keys to the car outside, wanna go check it out?"

Steve and the rest of the crew couldn't wait to see what eight thousand dollars could buy. They all followed Soda out the front door and the house was peacefully quiet.

"You are pretty brave letting Soda get in your car. I don't know if he has enough self control not to take off in it." I joked and grabbed some ham and potato casserole out of the fridge.

"It's just a car." Kathryn said. "I don't get worked up over possessions. Well I mean I appreciate them, but I am not the kind of girl who needs a lot of fancy stuff. That is my parent's way of thinking, not mine. To me a car just needs to be able to get you where you are going."

As Kathryn and I talked I became less worried about the appearance of the house and myself. She really seemed down to earth, not spoiled or acting like she thought she was better than anyone else. I dug that about her. We finished putting together a healthy collection of mustgo and started the oven when the boys bounded back in.

"Hey ya'll!" I called from the kitchen doorway. "How many of you are staying for dinner?"

"Not me I gotta head home and babysit my little sister for my mom." Two-Bit said.

"I'm outta here too." Dally told me, which I was thankful to hear. I didn't care much for his company.

"I'm staying! Steve announced. Steve usually ate with us when he wasn't working. The only one left to answer was Johnny, and he rarely piped up that he was staying. Ponyboy always had to ask him privately if he wanted to eat with us. Johnny rarely ever said yes. He just shrugged his shoulders and gave a little smile to Pony.

"Johnny's staying!" Pony yelled out without looking at me.

I went to the dining room and set six chairs around the table as Two-Bit yelled to no one in particular. "See ya!" He and Dally walked out. It felt good to have a few less people in our small house. I usually never minded all of the guys being around. Tonight was different. I wanted Kathryn to be impressed with me and my family so she could convince her dad that our cause was a worthy fight.

Soda, Steve Pony and Johnny settled down to watch a television show while Kathryn and I visited in the kitchen. We talked about my parents and Darry and how all the girls have always loved him. Twenty minutes later it was time to take the hot dishes from the oven.


	10. Chapter ten

Chapter ten 

Outside Darry pulled his old pickup truck to a stop behind the shiny black car. He thought about whose car it may have been, or worse, if someone from the gang had stolen it! Darry shook the second possibility from his head. He thought it would have to be someone with a lot of money and a good job. A thought crossed Darry's mind that filled him with fear – The State! Maybe Scout's dreams had been right and the State would come to get her and he wouldn't be around to do anything about it!

Without grabbing his tool belt he flew out of the truck, ripped open the front gate and ran up the porch steps. His heart was pounding in his chest as he opened the front door. "SCOUT!" He yelled, not noticing the boys laying on the couch and the living room floor.

"Hey Darry where's the fire?" Soda teased him. "What are you all excited about?"

Darry looked over at Pony and Soda who were calm and relaxed. The scene didn't fit Darry's thoughts as he became confused. "Is Scout here? Is she ok?"

Now it was Soda's turn to look confused. "Sure Darry she's ok, what's the matter?"

I went to the kitchen doorway when I heard Darry yell my name to see what all the fuss was about. I heard Darry ask "whose car is out there?"

"It's mine." Darry spun around on his heels to see the young lady who had joined me in the doorway.

"Kathryn!" Darry had a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Darry," Kathryn laughed, "Scout called me to get some advice about your guardianship proceedings so I came over."

Darry relaxed his stance but retained the stunned look on his face. I quickly interrupted his stare by handing him a pile of plates. "And she helped me cook dinner too, so set the table."

Darry looked down at the dishes. His heart rate was returning to normal.

Kathyrn strolled closer to the table to flirt. "You looked pretty surprised to see me."

My oldest brother looked up at the girl and smiled. "Well I…I was worried about…" He sighed and started over. "It's nice to see you again."

Kathryn grabbed a few of the plates from him. "Thanks." It was unclear just what she may have been thanking him for.

Everyone sat for dinner and ate every leftover we had. Ponyboy seemed to regain more of his appetite, even though I didn't. Kathryn ate leftovers with the rest of us with out snubbing her nose at a thing. Through out dinner she and Darry quietly shared a conversation about how well her family knew Judge Carlson, how her first semester of college had been and favorite high school memories.

Sodapop looked across the table at me and threw a pea at my nose. I looked up surprised and he asked me a question. "Hey Steve and I are headed to a dance at the bowling alley tonight. Do you and Ponyboy want to come along?"

I thought about the idea. Mom and dad always planned on Ponyboy and I not being allowed to attend dances until we were fourteen. That was still a few weeks away, but I loved to dance. Everyone in my family did. Since I can remember on Sundays after dinner my dad would turn on the radio and he and my mom would dance. The rest of us danced too, but mostly to the fast music. Darry was the best dancer of all of us. He had to take some dancing classes in gym class. He loved it! At first Soda and Pony just laughed at him as he and I would dance alongside mom and dad. A few years later Soda began to realize that knowing how to dance well was the secret to wooing a woman and he wanted to know all the moves. Dancing with my dad and brothers was the most intoxicating fun I had all week. As we would glide across the floor and dip and turn I felt lightheaded and carefree. I loved to dance! "Sure I'll go!" I said hoping Darry wouldn't remember my parents rule and enforce it.

"Pony you in?" Soda took count.

Ponyboy looked over at Johnny who smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders. Neither one said a thing, but Pony laughed and answered. "Yeah we'll go." If either of those two looked even remotely alike you would swear they were the twins and not Pony and I.

"That just leaves you Darry!" Soda called out.

"I don't think so little buddy." Darry always called Soda his little buddy which made Ponyboy just a little jealous. He really was the only one in the family without a nickname.

Soda's face lit up and his smile stretched out far and wide. "Oooh Noo Darry! You're going! We are all getting out of this house for some fun! Besides you've already got yourself a pretty date for the night."

Both Kathryn and Darry's faces went red. Darry shook his head laughing at Soda. He knew there was no use in fighting, Soda wouldn't take no for an answer. The only problem was he had suggested that Kathryn come with. Normally this wouldn't be a problem if Kathryn had been a greaser girl. She would fit right in at the bowling alley, but in a pretty yellow skirt set, she would certainly stand out and not be very welcome. "Alright Soda, I'll go." Darry said then turned to Kathryn. "It's kind of a rough crowd down there." 

"I'd love to." She jumped at the subtle invitation. "Don't worry about me, I've got some other clothes in the car." Darry looked at her oddly and she felt compelled to respond. "Well with studying social work I volunteer a lot. I have to go into a lot of different situations and most of them aren't upper class. I'll go get my jeans."

I looked over at Pony and Soda who were surprised by how down to earth the girl was.

"Soda and Pony, do up the dishes and clean the table." Darry commanded. "I'm taking a shower, Scout wear something nice to the dance."

Everyone hustled around the house and got cleaned up. Just before we were all ready to go I bounded into Ponyboy's room. Johnny was sitting at the desk in his dirty clothes and Pony was standing shirtless in his closet. I leapt onto the bed propped up my elbows and rested my head into my hands. "Are you excited Pony?" I was so excited to be going to my first dance. Soda and Darry loved dances so I was sure this was going to be a great time.

"Yeah I am." Pony smiled back. "That outfit looks really nice on you." I was wearing a pair of my girl jeans rolled up to my mid calf. I had a red button up the front shirt on that was my mothers. It was long so I tied the shirt tail ends into a bow around my waist. Kathryn had helped me pick the outfit. I was also wearing my black loafers again, they would be cramping my feet, but I didn't care because they looked better with the jeans then my tennis shoes. Pony stepped back out of the closet and squinted at my appearance. "Scout are you wearing make up?"

I smiled bigger. "Yep, Kathryn put it on."

Johnny was smiling too. "Gosh Scout you look really nice dressed up like a girl." Then he noticed the scent. "Are you wearing perfume too?"

I sat up onto my knees. "Yeah, it's Kathryn's too. She is so cool!"

Pony pulled a white t-shirt over his head and tucked it into his jeans. "Yeah she is. I wonder why Darry never dated her in high school?"

"Pony Darry never dated anyone in high school. Well no one for very long." I answered.

"Yeah I know, but she really likes him. I didn't think anyone liked Darry that much." Pony commented as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his white tennis shoes on.

"I think lots of girls liked Darry." I scooted to the edge of the bed near Pony. "I just think Darry was so focused on school, working out and football that he never noticed girls."

"Oh he noticed them." Pony shook his head. He had heard the stories and knew that Darry had been with a lot of girls.

I turned my attention to Johnny who was smiling and contently listening to the conversation. I know he wished he had a brother or sister to share things with. One night at the vacant lot a few years ago he and Pony and I had talked about how great it was to be a twin and know that no matter what you would always have someone to share things with. It was at that time that Pony told Johnny he was his honorary brother for life. It was a corny comment because Johnny had been our brother for years before that. Still I think it meant the world to Johnny that Ponyboy actually said it. I smiled back at Johnny. "Hey Johnnycake if you don't find a girl to dance with I'll dance with you."

Johnny's face went flush and he laughed a little.

"What?" I asked confused by his embarrassment. I always danced with my brothers so I didn't know what he could have been thinking.

"Nothing, it's just I don't dance is all." He said with his dark black eyes shinning.

"Come on Johnny! One thing you should never pass up is the chance to dance." I understood that even better now that my parents have passed away.

Johnny didn't say anything, he just shook his head no.

I stood up from the side of the bed and strolled out of the room glancing over my shoulder before I got to the hall. "Ok Johnny, what ever you say."

The living room smelled like aftershave as Soda and Steve were waiting by the door ready to go. Steve whistled as I walked in and I spun around, proud to be looking like a young woman.

"Scout you sure do clean up well!" Steve complimented.

"Well it's my first dance so I need to make a good impression."

"You will." Steve grimaced as Soda punched him in the arm. "Oooowe! Geez Soda lighten up will ya?"

"Quit looking at my sister that way!" Soda stared down Steve for fun then yelled out. "Come on ya'll let's go!" He and Steve headed out the front door and I followed them, interrupting Darry and Kathryn's quaint conversation on the front porch. Pony and Johnny joined us shortly and we all piled into Darry and Steve's cars. I rode in the truck with Darry and Kathryn and the boys rode with Steve.

As we walked toward the front door of the bowling alley I could hear the music blaring through the walls. Steve and Soda let out little yelps of joy and Darry passed out a dollar to each of his siblings. It was twenty five cents to get in and the rest of the money we could use for cokes and stuff.

Once inside the older part of our gang headed for the girls and the dance floor. I joined Pony and Johnny by the chairs along the wall. We just sat there quietly for a while and enjoyed watching all of the older kids dancing. As the music played I tapped along with my foot and wanted to get up and dance just like I did at home, but at a dance you needed to have someone to dance with. I thought about dancing with Ponyboy or Johnny, but they didn't seem to be interested in dancing at all. Besides if I danced with Pony then Johnny would be waiting on the wall all alone.

About thirty minutes into the dance Darry and Kathryn joined us along the wall. Darry leaned toward me. "Why aren't you and Ponyboy dancing?" I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't know why we weren't dancing. Darry leaned toward Kathryn and then back toward me, "Let's go." Darry grabbed my hand and we headed out to the dance floor.

Dancing out there was even better then dancing at home. The music was louder and the colored lights added to the intoxicating feeling. As Darry swung and twirled me around I felt weightless in his strong arms. Darry was one of the best dancers in the place. Those dances were by far my best memory of my oldest brother.

A few songs later I sat again on the chairs and looked out onto the dance floor noticing Soda dancing with a pretty blond girl. I thought about the friend of Evie's and figured the blond was her. It was a good match for Soda, because he loved blonds just as much as Two-Bit. I glanced over at the boys sitting to my side I don't think Ponyboy or Johnny were planning on moving from their seats at all. I was disappointed because I wanted to dance again. Breathing deep I worked up the nerve to ask either one to join me. Just before I opened my mouth a greaser came up and blocked my approach.

"Hi there." He smiled. His hair was short, but greased back, and his eyes were an amazing green that were accented by his jet black hair. "I was wondering if you would like to dance?"

Blinking I looked up and smiled. I was flattered and accepted the young man's invitation. I turned and waved goodbye to Pony and Johnny and heard my brother ask Johnny to go with him to get a coke.

"I'm Scout." I said as I accepted the boys hand and he led me to the dance floor.

"Hey, I'm James." The boy was dressed in black shoes, white socks, black jeans and a white t-shirt. I would later learn that he was a new member of Curly Sheppard's gang. He had just moved to the neighborhood from Austin Texas.

James and I danced the rest of the night, other than the slow songs, those were just for lovers. Kathryn and Darry danced half of the slow songs and Soda hung all over his blond during every slow song. James was a nice boy, and respectful. I appreciated that, especially from a greaser. Of course his respect may have been partly because of Darry and Sodapop cornering him near the coke machine to give him fair warning to behave. That night I went to bed without thinking of my parents once. That was the first time since the accident.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven 

The weekend flew by. Pony and I worked on homework with multiple distractions as Two-Bit, Dally and Johnny stopped by and hung out through out the days. Pony and I also had to get the laundry done while Soda and Darry worked all day at their jobs on Saturday. Saturday night Soda went out with his new girl. Her name was Sandy and he thought the world of her right from the beginning. Pony and I had a lengthy conversation about how she was a good distraction for Soda following mom and dad's death. We realized that Soda would have probably latched onto the first pretty girl he met just to get mom and dad off his mind. Darry and Kathryn spoke on the phone Saturday night, but they didn't get together over the weekend. I really hoped they would, I liked having another girl in the house.

On Sunday the weather heated up to sixty degrees and the gang got together with Shepard's gang for a mid afternoon football game in the vacant lot. We loved football. The boys played tackle and I got to play when I wanted to. As the invitation was offered to me I thought about what I should do. With my parents gone and my time with my brothers possibly limited I decided there was no time like the present. I wanted to try not to be so shy and to not waste so much time being scared of what others thought, or scared of failure. I decided to play, besides no one would hit me too hard or they would feel the wrath of Darry and everyone feared that, except maybe Sodapop. The game was fun. We played for hours and I caught one ball for a touchdown. James was there and he tackled me lightly a few times. I knew he was interested, but like Pony, I just wasn't planning on dating yet.

That night for dinner Darry sent everyone away so we could all be together, as a family. I think he was starting to get nervous about the court date, and as he got tense so did the rest of the family.

"Darry, did you talk to Kathryn yet?" I asked.

"No, I called, but her family said she had headed back to the dorms, and she can't get calls there." Darry didn't look up from his plate. Silence fell across the table for a few minutes. There wasn't much anyone could say or do. Darry looked up at me. "Do you and Pony have all your homework done?"

The question was so off the mark for how we were feeling that I had to look up at Pony before answering. "Yeah, we have it all done."

"Good, I want to check it all before you go to bed." Darry smiled and I realized he was just trying to bring normalcy to the evening. Tomorrow was going to be a hard enough night considering it would be exactly one week since our parents were killed. I couldn't imagine how empty my brother's lives would be if twenty four hours from now if I wasn't with them either.

"Do you all want to play a game after dinner?" Ponyboy asked. He loved games. Pony looked around at us. "I was thinking we could play Monopoly or something."

"Sure." I said, I stunk at the game, but I didn't want to think about going to sleep or having to wake up in the morning. Soda and Darry agreed to play too. When it came to board games were all pretty competitive, even Soda, especially during Monopoly. Darry always played to win, he watched everyone's moves and made sure we stuck to the rules. Sodapop could hold his own, but he had a habit of stealing. He rarely stole stuff from real stores but when it came to monopoly he couldn't seem to keep his hands out of the bank. Watching the bank was my responsibility and it had been for years. Mostly because Pony was too scatter brained to keep Soda's paws off the money.

We cleaned off the table and set up the game. Darry and Ponyboy always had to have the same playing tokens each time. Soda knew this and would hide them before the game started. Darry would then clobber Soda until he gave them back. Soda and I didn't care which token we had or if we won, Darry and Ponyboy did. Tonight's punishment for hiding the pieces was Soda was being held upside down by his ankles and tickled by Pony. Gosh Darry sure was strong!

The game lasted nearly four hours. I was the first to lose, no thanks to Darry's empire near New York Ave. Soda felt bad for me so he told me I could live in one of his little houses on Baltic Ave. "I'll let you live there because you have a good job as a banker and all." Then he laughed himself silly. Soda and I were homeless shortly after that, but Pony and Darry just left us to fend for ourselves on the street. For the last hour Pony and Darry went around and around the board exchanging cash till a fatal roll for Darry landed him on a hotel-laden Pennsylvania Ave. That was it for the game and Ponyboy was proud as a peacock that he had won. Darry let him gloat, but warned him he'd be back for a rematch. Pony grinned and left the table. "Losers clean up!" He sang out as he walked off to his room.

The three of us threw the game pieces into the box and I took it back to Ponyboy's closet shelf. When I walked into his room he was laying on his bed smoking a cigarette.

"Darry will kill you if he see's you doing that." I was too short to get the box to the top shelf so I threw it up there hoping it would stay on the first toss, it did.

Pony put out his weed and rolled on to his side. He was thinking about tomorrow, I could tell by his nervous expression. "I don't want tomorrow to come." He mumbled. "I don't see why the court gets to decide, we are doing just fine on our own."

I sat on the edge of his bed. "I hear ya. It's gonna be hard to sleep tonight." I mimicked Pony's nervous look as I sucked the ends of my lips in. "Pony….. if….."

"No ifs!" Pony demanded with agitation in his voice. "There aint going to be any need for them."

"Pony knock it off." I pleaded. "What if it does happen and I don't have time to say goodbye? What if they just haul me away?"

Ponyboy wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into the back of my neck. "Stop it Scout!"

I could tell Pony didn't want to talk about any of it. "Fine, I won't talk about it… but …I"

Pony squeezed harder. "I said stop it!" Just then Soda walked into the room and read the situation the wrong way.

"Wrestling match!" Soda yelped and jumped on top of both Pony and I.

"Get off me Soda!" I tried to yell through my laughter. Pony was able to throw Soda off, but Soda was right back up.

I wiggled free and Soda noticed as I tried to flee the room. "Get her Pony she's getting away!" How quickly the tables turned and Pony and Soda leapt from the bed onto my back flattening me to the floor.

"Darry!" I yelled for help. Two against one was never a fair fight.

Darry appeared in the doorway and laughed at us. He lifted Pony off the pile like a sack of fifty pound potatoes.

"Look out Soda you're next!" I laughed knowing Soda was in trouble. Darry grabbed a hold of him too. I stood up laughing at my brothers who were working on a plan to get Darry back, "Ha ha!" I teased.

Darry looked at me with a sly grin, "What are you laughing about? I was only getting them out of the way. You're the one in trouble now!" With that Darry flipped me head over heels on to the bed and tickled me till I ran out of breath. As the wrestling match came to a close I soaked up the moment while we were all smiling. Oh Lord I am going to miss my brothers!


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve 

In bed I could hear the seconds ticking away on the kitchen clock. The quiet and darkness made the sound resonate through my ears as it became the only thing that I could focus on. I got out of bed and strolled to the kitchen door. Flicking on the light I read the clock, 12:09am, well it's Monday. I turned the light off and pulled the door shut so I couldn't hear the ticking as well. As I walked back to my bed I looked into the living room. There was no one on the couch. Often I would look out and find Steve or Johnny were there, but tonight all was quiet. I climbed back into my bed pulling my quilt up around my neck. The ticking was gone, but a new sound was catching my attention. It was Sodapop. He was in his bed crying.

I flipped my covers back and walked across my room to his door. Slowly I opened it. "Soda?" I whispered. "Are you ok? Do you need some company?" I could see Soda's face illuminated by the moonlight. He reached out his hand for me. I took the hint and climbed in bed with him and he locked his arm around my neck.

"Sissy… I …" Soda continued to cry. He wasn't just whimpering now he was starting to cry harder and louder. "I was laying …here hoping to God that the judge lets you stay. I don't think I could stand it if I lost you and mom and dad all in one week."

Crying was contagious when it came to the topic of mom and dad, plus Soda and I were the biggest cry babies in the family. I didn't have anything to say or promise to Soda, so I kept quiet and just listened. "I can't believe they are gone. I miss them so much." My brother buried his head in his pillow and wailed. I reached over and rubbed his back to let him know that he wasn't alone. We weren't alone either.

"Soda?" Pony's raspy voice asked from the doorway. "Are you ok?"

Soda picked his head up from the pillow and looked at Pony. "I miss mom and dad! I can't believe they are gone. I want them back so bad."

Pony and I felt the same way and we cried along with Soda. Pony climbed into the bed on the other side of Soda and the three of us huddled together and cried as long and as hard as we wanted. Our lives were already destroyed and in a few hours they might become even more devastated.

On the other side of the wall Darry heard us. He didn't come to join us, or check on us. Instead, alone in the privacy of his own room he cried. His sorrows muffled by our collective crying. We would never know that he had shed a tear. Alone he suffered, not wanting to seem weak to the rest of us. We didn't know why he was that way, he just felt he had to be.

In the morning Darry went to wake Pony up for court, he wasn't there. He walked through the kitchen and opened the wooden door to my room. I wasn't there either. Darry started to wonder if we had all split in the middle of the night. That was just what he needed. He thought about what he would tell the judge as he stood there trying to convince the man that he was a suitable guardian. Darry threw open Soda's door ready for the worst. He was surprised to see all three of us huddled together around Soda.

Darry paused before he woke us to think about what his life was like at our ages. Soda was just 16. At sixteen years old Darry was the hero of the school and our house. He had been playing on the varsity football team and mom and dad dragged us to everyone of his games. At 16 Darry didn't have or want a job. He got to do what ever he wanted, and he didn't have to cook or do laundry either. My brother could barely remember being thirteen. He tried to imagine what the last six years of his life would have been without mom and dad. Would he have fallen off course in school? Not tried out for sports? Darry felt horrible for Pony and I, we were so young to be without our parents. He vowed to himself to be strict and to make sure he got us both off to college. That is, if he had us both to raise.

Darry sighed hard and yelled out. "Rise and shine ladies!"

Within an hour we were all fed, showered, dressed and ready to go. Just one week ago we were in school and at work and our parents were packing a picnic for their anniversary. Just seven days later there was a different feeling in the house. Worry consumed us all as our status as a family was hanging in the balance.

The proceedings this time were held in the courtroom. When we arrived no one was there to greet us so we went in. Inside there was a court reporter and a bailiff. I took one look at him and my heart sank a little deeper as I imagined the judge yelling "take her away bailiff!" Darry escorted us to the front row of benches. Darry sat on the aisle, I sat next to Darry, Pony sat next to me and Soda sat next to Pony. No one else was in the courtroom as the clock reached nine o'clock.

I looked around expecting the proceedings to begin at any moment. No one entered. Eventually the bailiff looked at his watch and leaned up against the judge's podium. I checked the time on Darry's watch. Nine o'four, the judge was late.

The silence was disrupted by people coming into the courtroom. All four of us turned to see who it was. Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny quietly walked in and sat a few rows behind us.

Sodapop leaned back and whispered. "What are ya'll doing here?"

Two-Bit spoke just above a whisper. "We were riding to school today and decided instead of waiting to hear the news tonight we would just skip school and come and see for ourselves."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "so if its bad news you won't have to tell us about it."

As they spoke I wondered why they were whispering. No one else was in the room and court wasn't in session. Then I reminded myself that having them whisper would keep them from getting out of hand. Soda turned back around and we waited. I turned around to look at the clock on the wall. Nine ten.

Soda turned around to face the gang in the back again. "Hey ya'll where's Dallas?"

Two-Bit leaned forward to speak then looked around the empty room and spoke louder. "He figured him coming to court would be like volunteering for the line up in a murder case." Two-Bit laughed at himself and Pony and Soda laughed along. Darry shot them a look to be quieter. Then we waited.

At nine twenty I looked up at Darry. "This was suppose to start at nine o'clock, right?"

Darry shook his head in agreement then cleared his throat to speak to the bailiff. "Sir we have the right courtroom for the Curtis Guardianship hearing correct."

"Yes Sir." The bailiff answered without whispering. "The judge is in a meeting right now and we will begin when he is ready."

We waited. The time helped me to calm down and not worry so much. Pony laid his head down on the rail in front of our bench. Soda began to get restless as he fidgeted in his seat.

Nine forty. By now Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny had moved up to the bench directly behind us. Everyone was chatting quietly about nothing in particular. I turned to Darry, "Do you think it's good news or bad news that the judge is late?"

Darry rubbed his brow. "I don't know Sissy. Could be either." I understood Darry didn't want to get my hopes up, I didn't want to get my hopes up either.

Nine forty three, the judge's door swung open. A man in a black suit and tie came out waving goodbye to the judge as he left.

The older man was tall and handsome with his silver hair parted to the side. He walked through the court and greeted the bailiff then passed through the swinging gate and stopped by Darry's side. "Darrel Curtis?"

Darry looked up and then stood. I could tell by the look on his face that he didn't know the man. I looked at the rest of the gang, no one recognized him.

The gentleman shook hands with Darry and introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Richard Ottavi, Kathryn's dad."

Darry smiled with relief. "Nice to meet you too Sir."

The City Attorney continued the conversation. "Kathryn has a lot of nice things to say about you. I want you to know that I think it is wonderful that you are willing to give up so much to take care of these kids. I wish you the best of luck." Darry smiled and thanked him. The man looked down at me and my brothers and said, "best of luck to you," then he smiled at the rest of the gang and walked out.

Before any of us could discuss the conversation the bailiff call to everyone. "Please rise! Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Robert Carlson residing."

The portly judge waddled up to his seat at the bench and allowed us all to be seated. I looked at Darry's watch, nine forty nine. The judge read some official papers marking the date, time and case numbers then looked out into the courtroom and asked Darry to come forward. Darry rose and towered over us. He passed through the swinging gate and stood between the two tables and faced the judge. "Darrel Curtis it is the understanding of this court that you are seeking guardianship over three children who are also you siblings. This court has made a ruling on each child individually. On case number 74569 the court has ruled that guardianship of Sodapop Patrick Curtis be granted to Darrel Shaynne Curtis Junior." Sodapop couldn't hold in his grin and Pony and I were happy for him too. The boys on the back bench patted Soda on the shoulder as the judge continued. "Monthly assessments will be made by the state of Oklahoma for reviewed assessment of the child's progress and safety in the home. Sodapop Curtis is considered an orphan in the state of Oklahoma and is eligible for state funded medical care and a monthly stipend for life essentials."

Darry stood still and kept his gaze fixed on the judge. The judge prepared to move on to the next ruling. I grabbed Pony's hand and Soda leaned forward and looked like he may have been praying. As the judge began Pony looked over to me and our eyes met. We were both scared. "On case number 74570 the court has ruled that guardianship of Ponyboy Michael Curtis be granted to Darrel Shaynne Curtis Junior." Sodapop and Pony exchanged a relieved smile and then knew that the worst may still be to come. "Monthly assessments will be made by the state of Oklahoma for reviewed assessment of the child's progress and safety in the home. Ponyboy Curtis is considered an orphan in the state of Oklahoma and is eligible for state funded medical care and a monthly stipend for life essentials."

You could see the tension building in Darry as he seemed to straighten up a little more and braced himself for the final verdict. Sodapop jumped over Pony and I to sit on my right hand side. Both he and Pony had my hands tightly wrapped in theirs. Behind me one of the gang had put their hand on my shoulder and I felt myself holding my breath as the judge began to speak. "On case number 74571 the court has ruled that guardianship of Scout Marie Curtis …"

"Excuse me your honor." The Court reporter interrupted, "if you could wait just a moment I am having trouble with this paper strip." Judge Carlson grumbled a little and allowed the woman a moment to fix her recording machine. I looked up at the judge hoping to get some information on what the ruling would be. The judge's face showed no expression other than annoyance with his court reporter. He made no eye contact with anyone. The court reporter repaired her machine. "Ok your honor, I am ready for you to continue."

"Very well then, I will begin again." The judge picked up the sheet in front of him. I held my breath again and Soda and Pony squeezed my hands again. I closed my eyes and listened worried that I may not hear the real answer. "On case number 74571 the court has ruled that guardianship of Scout Marie Curtis be granted to Darrel Shaynne Curtis Junior." I opened my eyes still not sure that I had heard the ruling correctly. I looked over to Pony just as he wrapped his arms around me and Sodapop grabbed the two of us in one big hug. From behind us the boys let out whoops of joy. The judge banged his gavel on the desk. "I'll have order in the court!" Everyone sat up straight and quiet.

Every ounce of tension, fear and sorrow was removed from our bodies. Perhaps news like this would make dealing with the evening that much easier. Judge Carlson finished speaking with Darry. "Monthly assessments will be made by the state of Oklahoma for reviewed assessment of the child's progress and safety in the home. Scout Curtis is considered an orphan in the state of Oklahoma and is eligible for state funded medical care and a monthly stipend for life essentials. This court is dismissed." Judge Carlson banged his gavel on the desk and rose from his seat as the bailiff called out. "The court will rise."

I jumped up. As the judge retired to his quarters Darry turned and hustled back to where we were. He reached across the railing and pulled me off the floor with his strong arms. Pony and Soda joined in the embrace as Steve hollered and Two-Bit whistled with excitement. The wait was over and the result was amazing! I couldn't believe how so much of the week had fallen into place to make this dream come true. We never actually learned whether Mr. Ottavi had convinced the judge to favor us being allowed to stay with Darry, but I was forever in debt to Kathryn. I truly believed that she made the difference in the case and I owed her, big time!

:::::::::::::::::: Author's Note :::::::::::::::::::::::

I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. Creating and sharing this story has been exciting and I have more to come in time with Scout and her brothers. I have many ideas and chapters I am working on. I will post the continuance as a new fanfiction story with the same characters titled, Coming of Age.

Because this story has been in my head for so many years I have worked and reworked it. I have also explored many possible endings, some not so pleasant. For fun and in the spirit of DVD's and movie writing I have decided to quickly write up an alternative ending chapter. This is a much abbreviated ending to a long story. I have extended one pivotal scene. Enjoy and watch for more fanfiction from me in the future.

Thanks so much for allowing me to share this story with you!

Erin 


	13. Alternative Ending

Alternative Ending 

The proceedings this time were held in the courtroom. When we arrived no one was there to greet us so we went in. Inside there was a court reporter, Ms. Marten with two other gentlemen and a bailiff. I took one look at him and my heart sank a little deeper as I imagined the judge yelling "take her away bailiff!"

Darry escorted us to the front row. Darry sat on the aisle, I sat next to Darry, Pony sat next to me and Soda sat next to Pony. No one else was in the courtroom as the clock reached nine o'clock, then the judge's door swung open.

The bailiff called to everyone in the courtroom. "Please rise! Court is now in session, the Honorable Judge Robert Carlson residing."

Immediately the silence was disrupted by people coming into the courtroom. All four of us turned to see who it was. Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny quietly walked in and sat a few rows behind us.

The portly judge waddled up to his seat at the bench and allowed us all to be seated. The judge read some official papers marking the date, time and case numbers then looked out into the courtroom and asked Darry to come forward. Darry rose and towered over us. He passed through the swinging gate and stood between the two tables and faced the judge.

Within minutes the judge had ordered guardianship of Sodapop and Ponyboy to Darry, now we waited for the decision on me. Surely the judge would never break up a family.

You could see the tension building in Darry as he seemed to straighten up a little more and braced himself for the final verdict. Sodapop jumped over Pony and I to sit on my right hand side. Both he and Pony had my hands tightly wrapped in theirs. I felt myself holding my breath as the judge began to speak. "On case number 74571 the court has ruled that guardianship of Scout Marie Curtis be given to the state of Oklahoma. Where she will be placed in a home for girls and await proper adoption."

The words shocked every nerve in my body. I looked straight ahead at Darry whose posture has fallen and he looked defeated. Before anyone of my brothers could react a loud voice rang out to threaten the judge from the back of the courtroom.

"You bastard!" Steve yelled and started to storm up the aisle toward the judge. His eyes were filled with rage and his face was flush. "They are her family! She doesn't need anyone else in this world but them!"

For an instant I believed that Steve would change the judge's decision. I was rooting for him till he stormed through the swinging gate and Darry had to grab him and push him backwards to avoid confrontation.

Steve tried to push past Darry, but the judge banged his gavel and the Bailiff joined Darry to intervene. All the while Steve continued to yell at the judge. There was no doubt at that point he was truly Sodapop's best friend. He would do anything to help Soda.

As the bailiff took over control of Steve and removed him from the courtroom Darry looked down at the three of us. Pony and Sodapop had wrapped their arms around me and were bawling and crying out that they didn't want this to be true. Darry joined in and told me they would do whatever they needed to get me back. Darry didn't cry. 

"Bailiff assist the state in removing the child to custody and this court is dismissed." Judge Carlson banged his gavel on the desk and rose from his seat as the bailiff called out. "The court will rise."

After that I don't remember much of what happened. Looking back on it I believe I went into shock. I didn't even remember saying goodbye to my brothers. All too soon I know I was in a car and being taken to a girl's home in Oklahoma City. I don't remember checking in there, or meeting the girls or learning my chores. I know that for weeks I shut down to the world, till the day they let me go to school. I remember the composition notebook they handed to me. I opened the book and wrote, Dear Darry, Sodapop and Ponyboy. On the first few pages I wrote I love you more than one hundred times, then I wrote about what happened after court, about the girls home and what I had been doing. Rereading the letter I was shocked to know that I had written all of that, but had no memory of it.

When I finished the letter I asked the Dean of the girl's home if I could mail it to my brothers. I still remember her words. "You must learn to let go of the past and we do not allow young girls to correspond outside of the home." Well that just wasn't an acceptable answer for me. I refused to let go of the past and I refused to stay trapped there in that home for girls who had no one who loved them. I was different then them, I was loved.

Every night I wrote in the notebook to my brothers, knowing one day I would get the letters to them. Then one rainy night I ran out of blank pages. The time had come for me to get the letter to my family. In the dead of night I took off my regulation night gown and pulled on my long sleeve white t-shirt, dark blue jumper dress, white bobby socks and the required black shoes to match. I had no idea what time it was, but I grabbed the notebook and walked out of the home unnoticed.

I hadn't been eating or sleeping well in the weeks that I had been institutionalized so the walk was slow and I could feel my lack of strength. It was over one hundred miles to Tulsa. At first I just wandered along the road alone refusing offers of rides. I had only gone 20 miles that first day, and even less the second and third. By the third night I was hungry, thirsty and tired of sleeping along the side of the road in the ditch. The next morning I accepted the first offer for a ride that I received.

It was an older man who picked me up. I sat in the passenger seat and stared out the window. I remember him asking me if I was all right and where I was headed and why. I told him I was fine and headed home to Tulsa. With his help I made it to the outskirts of town by late morning. "You'll have to find another ride through town I am not headed that way." He told me. I thanked him for the ride and walked into the city. I walked aimlessly until street names and locations began to look familiar.

I was hungry and thirsty, but I wouldn't stop until I was home, or better yet until I reached the DX station that Soda worked at. I realized how close I was getting to my neighborhood and my steps began to quicken. My heartbeats quickened as the streets and buildings became more and more familiar. I rounded the corner and looked up at the little gray station and noticed the two boys outside pumping gas for a customer. I tried to run, but my lack of strength and energy defeated my muscles.

Soda was leaning against the customer's car when Steve looked up and noticed me. I could tell at first Steve was questioning what he was seeing, but when he slapped Soda on the arm to get his attention and my brother looked my way there was no denying that he knew who I was. Soda ran down the driveway and in one fast motion swept me into his arms. Instantly we cried and clung to each other. It had been six weeks since I had been near him, felt his hugs or heard his soft sweet voice.

"Scout, oh Scout what are you doing here?" He cried and continued to squeeze me tight. I couldn't summons my voice to answer him. Steve came to hug us then reminded Soda that the fuzz may be driving by as they had been all day. Apparently the word was out that I might be headed back to see my brothers. Soda promptly led me to the station where he had me sit under the counter as customers came in and out. Feeling safe I slept on the floor before I felt Steve's strong grip waking me. "Scout get up Soda's gonna take you home."

HOME! I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and climbed into Steve's car that Soda was driving. Soda reminded me to keep my head down so I slinked onto the floor and fell back to sleep.

At home Soda ran up the front porch and into our home. He threw the front door open looked at Ponyboy and Johnny who were sitting on the couch. "Ponyboy are the cops here? Have they been by again?" Soda asked hurriedly.

Pony looked up at his brother and shook his head no with concern. "Why you asking Soda?"

Soda flashed his movie star smile, "just wait." Soda bounded back out the door to Steve's car. Opening the driver's door he reached his hand out to me and woke me. "Come on Sissy, you're home."

Inside Pony had knelt on the sofa and was watching out the window. As he saw me crawl out from the car he was elated. "Oh shit Johnny, oh shit they were right!" Pony jumped off the couch and headed for the door. Johnny turned to look out the window and saw Ponyboy nearly push me down the steps when he jumped towards me for a hug. He would have knocked us both down if Soda hadn't been there to catch us.

We went inside to keep from being seen. We talked, ate and drank for a short while till the front door flew open. Two-Bit bounded into the living room with Dally hot on his heals. Steve had called the guys and told them I was home. Two-Bit wasted no time in saying hello as he dove onto the floor and hugged me. Dally sat on the couch and commented on how tough I was to hitch hike all the way here.

Darry was the last to see I had ventured home. I heard the distinct sound of his truck pull up outside. By now the boys had pulled every shade and curtain in the house shut so I just stood there, waiting for the door to open.

The wooden door creaked and I saw Darry. He looked worn and worried. I guess I didn't look any better. I had lost a twenty pounds, my skin was an eerie white and the bags under my eyes were gray from lack of sleep. Darry and I saw each other and he froze as his tool belt fell to the floor.

"Scout." He said surprised and exhausted. Then he stepped toward me and held me in his arms, crying. Being home was the best feeling in the world, but it was also a curse. I was with my brothers, but I couldn't leave the house and I couldn't go to school and I jeopardized Soda and Pony's ability to stay at home too. For two weeks I hid out at home. I slept with Darry at night because I was so scared that someone would come and take me in the middle of the night. My nightmares returned as well. One night we decided as a family that it was better for me to return to the girls home. The difference in leaving now compared to the court date is that I had a chance to say goodbye.

My brothers drove me back to Oklahoma City to my home. Darry bought me a stack of notebooks, envelopes and stamps so I could write to them. I kept these treasures well hidden from the others. I remember watching the boys drive off, each one had taken a part of my soul with them and I felt empty for a long time.

Only weeks after returning to the home my future started to roll itself out in front of me. An adoption opportunity was selected for me and I went to live with a woman and her husband. He was a high ranking officer in the United States military and I never called him anything but Sir. Her name was Charlotte and she was an Oklahoma City socialite. For years the couple had adopted older children who had been orphaned and needed a brighter future. I was the first child they ever had who still had a family who loved me.

They accepted this fact and did what they could to raise me.

I was allowed to write and receive letters from my brothers. At first I wrote everyday and then as time grew on I wrote at least once a week. I was allowed to visit them for holidays and birthdays in the first few years, but I still missed a lot. I wasn't there to cheer Pony on in track competitions. I wasn't there to say my last goodbyes to Johnny and Dally or to help Ponyboy find clarity in his life. I wasn't there when Sandy dumped on my brother Sodapop and left his heart in pieces. I wasn't there when Steve married Evie and baptized his first son. I wasn't even there when Two-Bit did the impossible and graduated from high school. To this day we think they just gave him that diploma to get him out of there.

What I did do was attend debutant balls, went to a school to teach me manners and again began piano lessons. The greatest gift of all was when I received a car for my sixteenth birthday as each of the kids before me had. Sodapop and Pony were awfully jealous and wished they had been adopted by this couple too. The car gave me the freedom to roam and I spent at least one weekend a month at my home with my brothers.

When I was seventeen years old I left home for college, paid for by Sir and Charlotte. Their charity was beautiful and although I never felt true love for them I would forever be in debt to them for their kindness. Ponyboy and Darry joined me at Tulsa University as well. They lived at home with Soda while I lived in the dorms. Now it was Sodapop's turn to pay the bills and help his brothers out. This struggle would prove to be short lived as a bittersweet ending erupted again in my life and for the second time I lost a set of parents who loved me.

Sir had been sent to a country called Vietnam for what the government called a police action to control communism in that country. He was killed by enemy fire. Charlotte was crushed, and alone in her home without one of the children she had provided for, she died of a broken heart. The guilt still haunts me today. The estate of the family was split four ways and I used my share to pay for Ponyboy and Darry's college bills.

It is amazing how sorrow and happiness can be so intertwined. Perhaps it is true that everything happens for a reason. Take for example my husband. In high school he barely studied, he spent his nights drinking and horsing around, and he lost close friends too, just like me. His sorrow led him to understand that life is short and you needed to make something of yourself in order to find happiness. He enrolled at Tulsa University with his friends and is a year away from his degree in business. He struggled at first with school and homework, but with tutoring from me he was able to understand how to learn and the beauty in knowing new things. That is why I was attracted to him. He was gentle and kind and understood all that I had been through. Plus he could always make me laugh. He could make anyone laugh. His coworkers, college friends and Professors all called him Keith, but I still called him Two-Bit.


	14. Deleted Scenes

_**Author's note:** _Often when I start to write I have a basic idea in mind, and the ending. I develop the rest of the story as I go along. Each time I finish writing a new part to the story I save it as a new piece so I have a history of what I have wrote. I also don't post a chapter until I have two or three chapters ready to go after it. Posting in this style helps me to keep the story and characters true and it allows me to change my mind. Writing in this style means I may have an idea that I like one week but not the next. I also may have an idea which conflicts with a chapter I write later. So when this happens I sometimes need to delete ideas or large sections of text. Below are two scenes (ideas) that were scrapped from the final writing of Family Bond.

**Deleted from Chapter three:**

"So what arrangements did you make?" Pony asked.

Soda told him. "We scheduled a short visitation before the funeral at the church that Grandma and Grandpa Curtis used to go to. Then the reverend will do the service and we will take them to Faith & Hope cemetery for the burial."

I smiled lightly. "That sounds real nice. Pony and I have the obituary done, we just need to add the funeral arrangement information."

Darrel Shaynne Curtis Sr., 40 and Margaret "Maggie" Curtis, 40 of Tulsa, died February 29th as results of injuries sustained in an automobile accident.

Services will be….

Worked for….

Born…..gradutated

Loved to….hobbies etc. good sense of humor and caring heart

Survining…..

Proceeded in death….

Darry and Soda were very pleased with the work we had done. They agreed that the dual obituary was very fitting for the couple that our parents were.

"Pony, Scout." Darry got our attention. "Soda and I had to bring home a few personal items of mom and dad's and make a decision about their wedding rings."

Soda reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the jewelry. "If you two agree we want you two to have these. Dad's for Pony and mom's for Scout. We just couldn't see burying these in the ground with them. That wouldn't be the way they would want it."

I took the ring and slide it onto my right handed ring finger. It was too big, not because my mom was a big woman, I was just still a little girl. Across the table Ponyboy accepted his gift as well I heard him say thanks.

I looked over at the clock, it was already two in the afternoon. "I am going to take a quick shower before dinner." Ponyboy and I hadn't showered since yesterday morning. Darry and Soda had showered right before they went to the funeral home.

_**Author's commentary:** _At first I wanted to create an obituary that created more history for the Curtis parents. As I worked on writing this I couldn't seem to come up with a background I was satisfied with. Then I decided that I would just add a few elements in of their past as I went along writing. I also felt at that point that knowing less about the Curtis parents was better.

The scene with the rings was also one I debated on. At first I liked the bond that would be enhanced between Pony and Scout with the rings given to each of them. I also planned to have that bond create worry for the reader that Scout would be taken away. Finally I figured it was just too cheesy and as I wrote further chapters I couldn't seem to make a story arc back to the rings. This made the symbolism of the rings unnecessary.

**Deleted from Chapter four:**

I looked down the long church isle at the caskets that held my parents. I had been at the church for almost an hour and people would be arriving soon to offer their own condolences, but I couldn't bring myself to go up there. For me there is something weird about looking at a dead body to remember a live person. That didn't stop Ponyboy or Soda. When we walked in the church both of them headed there first. They had been there a long time saying good bye and telling mom and dad how much they loved them. I guess that's the difference with boys, they don't say I love you when they should.

Everything was ready to go. There was to be a short wake, followed by a church service and then the burial. With two caskets we needed a lot of pallbearers and the guys in the gang were ready to help. Soda, Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve, Dally and Two-Bit were assigned to carry dads. Darry and two buddies of his from work along with two of dad's buddies from work and mom's boss were going to carry mom's casket. I had the somber duty of walking behind the caskets, alone. I hated being alone.

There was nothing formal about the visitation. We were all just required to stay with our parents at the front of the church and thank people for coming. We were encouraged to listen to the stories others had about our parents because that would help us to feel better, I doubted I would ever feel better.

The door of the church opened and the gang walked in. Everyone was dressed up and Johnny even showered. Dally actually looked decent in the clothes he had borrowed from Buck Merrill. Now when I say dressed up I mean that in a greaser way, by no means did they look like a bunch of socials. Quietly they made their way to the front of the church.

"Hey Scout, how you holding up?" Two-Bit asked and rubbed the top of my head.

"Fine." I lied. The others said hi as well and then moved forward to talk to the others. A lot of people stopped by. Two-Bit and Steve's family, teachers and some students from the high school, everyone my mom and dad worked with was there too. Listening to their stories of the fun times that my parents had given them did help. The stories made it easier to smile and remember my parents.

Just as I started to get comfortable with the whole visitation it was time to be seated for the funeral. As the people in the church began to sing all of the warm memories in my mind turned to grief again as Pony, Soda and I bawled through the entire service. Darry stayed composed as the pillar of strength. The procession, drive to the graveside and burial were just as hard. Almost everyone cried as the caskets were lowered to the ground and the very final goodbyes were said.

Back at the house the gang all came over and hung out. Nothing particular went on. Just TV watching and dinner. Darry cooked for everyone as a way of saying thanks. Soda and Ponyboy didn't eat much, and I ate nothing. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch the day my parents were killed.

**_Author's commentary:_** Again I wasn't comfortable putting to much information into the story about the parents past or the family religion. So I didn't want to say for sure how the funeral would go. This was the very beginning of the chapter and writing it meant I would have a lot to fill in between the wake and the evening when the group came for dinner. Also after writing this scene I didn't feel any emotion from the words so to me it just seemed like babble. I preferred to leave the specifics of the funeral to the reader's imagination. Also with the deletion of this scene I was able to take a new angle and send the gang on their way and Darry and Scout to the diner. This also led to the creation of the character Kathryn and the catalyst that would secure Scout's future with her brothers. Before deleting this scene the diner scene wasn't even in my mind.

I hope this edition is fun to see what may have been and also helps other writers to not be afraid to scrap an idea they have put time into. Often the deletion of one idea will lead you to a better one!

Thanks for reading!

Erin


End file.
